Leaf's 18 Plus Adventures in Kanto
by Chespiner
Summary: It's finally Leaf's turn to sleep around her league. Side note: This is based on the Gen 1 remakes, with some parts of Gen 2 and 3 added in. I don't own any characters used in this Fan Fic, GameFreak does, Play Pokemon you fucks.
1. Misty

There was something oddly pleasurable in sitting in the shade of a tree and fanning myself off with my light blue singlet. Although I was getting the occasional odd look from a passer-by, but that was probably because I was holding my tongue out, panting for cooler air. That and I wasn't wearing a bra, so I was basically exposing my breasts. I placed my fan beside me and hiked my red skirt up my thigh even further, making it look like I wasn't wearing much. From there, I pushed my blue thigh high socks down as far as they could go, allowing for as much of my skin to be exposed as possible. Why I was wearing thigh high socks on such a hot day, I didn't know, but I wish I wasn't. I rubbed the sweat of my brow as I took off my white hat to use as a bigger fan.

I should probably introduce myself, I'm Leaf and I've only just started my 18 plus adventure around Kanto. Well Yesterday anyway. I spend most of yesterday making my way to Pewter City, as well as training up my Squirtle. But today, I took on the Pewter City Gym Leader and won, and then had the long trek through Mount. Moon to get to Cerulean City. The trek wasn't so bad, it was just the unbearable summer afternoon which made it tiring. As soon as I got to Cerulean, I went straight to the gym, as I heard that it was a swimming pool as well. And a nice cool swim would work wonders for me, but when I got to the gym, I was told that the Gym Leader was taking her day off. At that point I headed to the nearest tree and sat down, hot and tired.

I had been under the tree for quite awhile now, and I felt like doing something. So I stood up and walked over to the edge of the City, not caring if gravity would fix my clothing or not. As I walked over the seemingly golden bridge, the sight of the cool water below me, made me want to just jump in with no cares. But something caught my eye on the other side of the bridge. I found myself walking over to it without thinking about it.

As I drew closer I saw that it was a somewhat busty red-headed girl bend over the grass, seemingly looking for something. She seemed completely absorbed by whatever she was looking for, so much so she didn't noticed that her red suspenders had fallen off the front of her pants, and her loose yellow shirt had given way to her exposed breasts. The way they were swaying with her small movements made me think of about a thousand things I could do to her. To top it all off, the unmistakable line of her pussy was showing through her shorts. I guess I must have stood there too long, as she noticed me and turned her head to face me, still in her bend position. I expected her to get pissed off at me, but instead she smiled at me. I was sort of thrown off by this.

'Hey, how you doing?' She asked.

'Uh, pretty well. Considering the heat today' I replied, trying not to stare at her breasts.

'Yeah, today's pretty bad. I think I might go for a swim later' She mentioned, returning her focus back to her searching.

'Would you like to come along?' She added.

The sight of her in a swim suit almost made me lose it.

'Yes, please' I said suddenly, as I noticed that she had stood up and was making her way closer to me. Her breasts were still partially showing.

'Great. I'm Misty by the way' She smiled as she began to head back to Cerulean.

'Thanks Misty, it's Leaf' I replied, a few steps behind her.

Even though Misty was talking to me on the walk back, I was too busy noticing that with every step she took, her shorts seemed to slowly slip down her waist to pay attention to what she was saying. As expected she stopped me and checked to see if she had my attention.

'Pardon?' I asked.

'Do you have a swimsuit with you?' She repeated.

'Oh. No I don't' I answered.

'Well it's a good thing that I happen to own the pool then.' She replied, pointing to the building beside us.

'How?' I asked surprised.

'Just a perk of being a Gym Leader' She replied as she entered into the gym.

'Wait, what. You're the Cerulean City Gym Leader?' I asked surprised, following her inside.

'I'm surprised you didn't know.' Misty returned as she entered the main area of the gym.

From there on out, I was busy taking in the sights of the pool, so I was pretty out of it. But I did notice that Misty was taking me towards the changing room. As soon as we entered the changing rooms, Misty started removing her suspenders, before noticing me and stopping.

'Come on, we're both girls here. Nothing to be worried about.' She said, before smiling and returning to stripping.

Still nervous, I took her 'advice' and began removing my clothes. I started with my hat, before removing my singlet and skirt. I looked over at Misty, who was already shirtless and was bent over lowering her shorts. I didn't notice it before but, this view of Misty was adorable, but yet somewhat seductive. Her long flowing red hair, gave off the appearance of innocence, but given her current pose, it was hard to see. I really wanted to touch her somehow bouncy and toned arse. Somehow she noticed I was staring at her and turned her head to face me. She smiled, before slowly backing up towards me.

'I think I get why you're so nervous.' She said as she approached me. 'You're turned on by the sight of me.' She added as she was a few inches away from me.

'Don't worry. I don't mind it. In fact I think it'll be fun.' She said as her bare skin touched mine. She let her shorts fall to the floor.

I was speechless. I had thought about something like this happening for a while, and now it was happening I didn't know what to do. Seemingly Misty knew of my current thinking and said.

'It's alright, here let me help you' as she straightened up and faced me, before coming closer and holding my hand and guiding it to her breast, where she left it. It felt nice and somewhat firm. Following this she held my other hand and guided it to her rear.

'Next, you can place your hand here. Some girls really like this.' She added.

I felt the naked red-headed girl's arse cheek in my hand. I wasn't surprised when it felt really firm. I returned my glance back to Misty's face and noticed that she was blushing slightly. She returned my stare and smiled as she did so. From there she placed a hand on my breast and the other on my arse cheek, before being to grope them and saying 'Follow my lead' in a surprisingly seductive tone.

I tried my best to follow Misty's lead, but the waves of pleasure from her hands slowed me down, and I eventually stopped groping her and held onto Misty's shoulders for support. Her smiled seemed to glow brighter every time I realised a moan. Misty's continued assaults seemed to get more pleasurable as she continued, I ended up tilting my back and leaning on her shoulder before I finally reached climax.

'I didn't know groping was this good.' I thought to myself. Afterwards, Misty sat me down on the nearest bench and kneeled down in-front of me, before parting my legs. I hadn't masturbated for a long time, so I was feeling drained, so I didn't clearing hear what Misty said, but I was able to get this.

'Now for some more fun'.

After she said this, she moved in closer to my crotch and I was able to feel her tongue make contact with my clitoris. A sudden shiver of pleasure came over me as I felt her tongue begin to move around my crotch, seemingly after certain spots over others. I resumed moaning, and arched my back, as well as holding onto Misty's hair. What Misty was doing, was more pleasurable then her groping, as I was already nearing climax. And it seemed like Misty knew as well, as she seemed to double her efforts, which was enough to bring me over the edge. I released my hold on her, as she returned to kneeling. As she did, I was able to see that her face was covered with a whitish liquid. Something I commonly referred to as Love Juice. Misty smiled before standing up and telling me to lay down on the bench. As I did so, as lowered herself over my face, leaving only a small gap in-between my face and her rear.

I wasn't able to see much, but I was able to see her dripping pussy and her hand, which made it's way to her wet slit.

'Sorry about this, but working on you made me incredibly horny' She said, before her finger made contact with her pussy. From there, Misty's love juice seemed to trickle it's way down onto my face. My mouth was filled with the tropical tasting juice, and my ears were surrounded by the sounds of Misty's orgasmic cry.

After Misty climaxed, she hopped off me and helped me up on my feet, before taking my hand and guiding me towards the pool.

'Come on, I know something of something fun we can do'. She said through slight moans and a smile.


	2. Erika

It had taken quite a bit to reach Celadon City, but as soon as I entered the pleasing mix of a bustling city and forest, I headed towards the nearest cafe, wanting to try the ever famous Celadon Tea, before restocking on necessities. I ordered my tea and sat down in an available table in the Cafe's balcony, on the edge, overlooking the amazingly green garden. The balcony itself wasn't too far off the ground, just a few steps above it. I realised this as there was a set of steps leading down into the garden from the balcony. Beside the steps there was a sign that read  
"Please take off your shoes before entering the Garden. Thank You."  
After sitting on it as I sipped my tea, I decided that I would explore the Cafe's Garden a little before leaving and doing what I needed to do. As I continued to down my tea, I overheard a few of the other customers conversions. Apparently the Gym Leader of Saffron City was here today to visit Erika, Celadon's own Gym Leader. Supposedly they had a somewhat secret relationship, but being as famous as they were, it was hard to keep secrets, especially when the rumours start flying because of all the time you spend together. I finished up and left a tip, before going down the steps, taking off my shoes and socks in the process. The grass felt cool on my bare feet, and I glided them across the somewhat damp grass blades, as I admired the surrounding sights.

As I grew deeper into the garden, I began hearing faint moans, that as I got deeper and deeper into the garden, quickly began to grow louder. Soon enough, I stopped to inspect a bush that had looked like someone had gone through it, fairly recently too. I peered in, parting the branches a small amount. I had to hold back a gasp at what I found in the small clearing between bushes. Two females who were seemingly making out with each other. I say making out, but it was more like one was groping the other, seeing how she would react to her friend feeling up different parts of her body. The one in the white jeans had one of her hands slipped under the bust of the other girls yellow kimono, and from what I could assume, had her fingers squeezing the kimono girl's nipple. The White Jean girl's other hand was on her lover's thigh and was slowly hiking up her friend's kimono. The Kimono Lady wasn't rejecting her friend's advances and even had her head tilted in the direction of her friend, like she was leaning in for a kiss. She moaned, fairly loud.  
"Hey, Erika, I'd pipe it down if you don't want to get caught." The White Jean Lady said, hushing "Erika".  
"Well… Sabrina, don't squeeze so roughly…" Erika moaned in response, now having trouble catching her breath.  
"Although, now that I think about it, you'd probably like that, now wouldn't you, you dirty little closet freak." "Sabrina" said, almost taunting Erika.  
Erika moaned again, louder this time, and Sabrina replied by exposing her lover's breast. I could now see that Sabrina had two fingers wrapped very tightly around Erika's nipple, and another on it, which she was using to move it around. Sabrina pulled Erika's legs apart, giving me a full view of her pantieless crotch. I could almost she the small amount of hair glisten, that's how wet she was. Erika forced her hand up to her mouth and muffled another moan just in time. I thought about what I was going to do next, when I noticed Sabrina's eyes turn in my direction, and I could tell that she had seen me. Still somewhat curious on the couple, I stayed a little bit and watched, as Sabrina leaned in to Erika's ear and whispered something. I had no way of knowing what it was but I could assume some of it, as within a blink of an eye, Sabrina had seemingly teleported away and I stumbled in the bush.

Erika, still half naked, was shocked at my falling in to her private scene. But her shock quickly fade, as her eyes rolled back into her eyes climaxing, and quickly falling onto her stomach. She recovered quickly and composed herself, turning her attention to me and smiling, raising an arm for her to rest her cheek on. She gave me a smug look, almost like she didn't mind me falling in on her like that.  
"Like what you saw?" She asked seductively, all previous nervousness replaced with a smugness.  
"Uh, yeah…?" I replied a little stunned at what just happened.  
"Well, I hope you're up for this." She said standing up and helping me up, before letting her kimono fall to the ground. She gave a quick snap and out of nowhere several vines appeared and wrapped themselves around various body parts. They tightened in a spiral pattern on her breasts, wrapped themselves around her thighs, before inserting themselves into her holes, and even formed a loose choker around her neck. I was taken aback at how nonchalant she seemed about this. I felt a vine pin my hands behind my back, and Erika slowly pushed me against a firm bush, before tracing my cheek and raising my chin with her finger. She leaned in for a kiss, and lingered there until she finally broke away. A trail of our saliva hang in the air for a bit, before quickly breaking. I now wanted more, and was awarded with exactly what I wanted. The Gym Leader then dropped a hand to the bottom of my cyan singlet and slowly worked her way up it, tracing her finger along my stomach before reaching my breast and giving it a few quick gropes. I released a few soft moans in response and was rewarded by Erika moving her attention from my breast to my nipple. She pinched it between her fingers and tweaked it sharply. I replied by releasing a sound that was somewhere in-between a yelp and a moan. She placed her other hand on my other breast before groping it, as well as raising a bare leg to my crotch, beginning to grind against it. The entire time Erika held eye contact, holding a somewhat perverted smirk. Soon enough I came, and Erika lifted up my singlet, as well as dropping both my skirt and panties my ankles. She then dropped to the ground and snapped her fingers again, this time I felt vines wrap around my thighs, and chest. The vines around my chest toyed with my nipples, while the ones around my thighs began to slightly toy with my ass, wether it was edging it's way into my ass itself or giving my southern cheeks a slight slap. I then felt Erika's tongue begin to trace its way around my crotch, sending shivers up my spine. Soon enough it began to focus solely on my clitoris and by the time it started making quick thrusts into my slit, I came for a second time. I heard another snap as my lover stood up, and the vines vanished from both of us.

I glanced over at the Gym Leader and saw that she was now covered in love juice, wether it was my own or from the vines, which may have been the private parts of some Pokemon, I didn't know. Without a word, Erika bend over in my direction and gestured for me to get on my knees. I did so, and she spread her pussy, and dug her nails into her arse cheek, before I leaned in and started "digging" in. I could feel the sticky liquid begin to dampen my hair a little, but I didn't mind it, as I was face first in Erika's rear. I started off by licking some of the white fluid off of her fingers she was holding her snatch open with, before circling the edges of her slit. As I licked, I tasted a faint hint of the tea I had drunk several minutes before. I continued on, starting to get more passionate as I explored her folds, hearing Erika's ecstasy filled moans each time I did so. I dipped a finger in myself on instinct, as Erika's moans grew louder and louder, until eventually she fell back on me, forcing me down on the floor. It stunned me at first, but Erika quickly got up and helped me the best she could, given her sticky and slimy hands.  
"You may have interrupted my special time with Sabrina, but you sure made up for it." She said, catching her breath.  
"No problem". I said, lowering my singlet. "So uh, do you have anything to rub yourself clean?" I asked, seeing as some of the white stuff had transferred onto my arms from the prior accident.  
"No, I usually let my clothes pick that up for me." She replied, picking up her kimono.  
"Right…" I said, heading back over to where my skirt was. I would have to risk being seen partly covered in love juice, as I made my way back to the cafe.

I looked out of the bush to see if anyone was coming up the path, and thankfully no-one was. I glanced back at Erika and waved good bye, thanking her for her time. I bit my lip in anticipation, and stood outside onto the path. As I made my way back to the cafe, no one saw me. I picked up my stuff and as I made my way back through the cafe, I happened to glance at my empty mug which was still there.  
"Made with essence of Erika, The Celadon Gym Leader." It read in small text at the back.  
Huh, no wonder Celadon Tea is so popular.


	3. Sabrina

After I had headed to the Pokemon Centre to clean up a little, I walked back into the foyer and was surprised to have the Nurse come up to me and hand me a letter. She informed me it was from someone who I had met recently and that they wanted to see me as soon as possible. As she walked away I opened it up and read it.  
"Dear Leaf,  
If you're interested in sharing an experience with me I'd suggest you head over to the Saffron City Gym. I'll meet you there.  
Sincerely S."  
I closed the letter and folded it up before placing it in my bag as I thought about it. Even though I had just arrived in Celadon, it might have been in my interest to detour back to Saffron before making my way back and travelling down the bike path through to Fuchsia City, another point of interest on my journey. After quickly thinking about it, I decided on hopping on my bike and heading over to Saffron.

It was afternoon when I first arrived in Celadon, and it was now mid-evening when I had made it over to Saffron, and furthermore the sun had finally set by the time I had made it to the Gym itself, getting lost a few times in the huge city that was Saffron. I went to open the door, but it automatically opened for me, a little surprised by it, I walked through, entering in the surprisingly cool room. I found myself in a medium sized room with high walls on each side, and a couple of glowing tiles in the corners of the room. I was taken aback when I made it to the middle of the room when I heard a voice.  
"So, you've finally maaaaah-de it." It moaned. I looked around for a little bit, trying to find the source of the noise, before finally looking up at the huge deep blue wall ahead of me. The girl that was with Erika back in the bush was sitting up there, leaning back on one of the many pipes lined around on the walls. She was half wearing an entirely new outfit from the last time I had seen her. I say half-wearing as she was topless, and had clearly unzipped her white jeans, as even from this distance, I could see that her hand was over her crotch, like she was still flicking her bean. She vanished and before I knew it she was now standing in-front of me, in a new completely different outfit. This time she was wearing a beige sleeveless sweater, and black thigh highs and now had white boots on instead of her pink flat tops she had on before.  
"I apologise for that, I was watching your interaction with Erika and was intending to vent my arousal out on you, but seeing as you took your time getting here, I had no other choice." She said, still a little blush from her prior masturbation.  
"I'm sorry, but it took a little longer to get here then I expected." I replied, thinking of how long it took for me to rub off that sticky white liquid. Without any further hesitation, she leaned in and kissed me, swinging her arms over my shoulders, before crossing them. She forced her tongue into my mouth and started exploring. We stayed like this for a while, before she broke the embrace.  
"Listen, I seem to have caught an affinity to bondage from Erika, so if you wouldn't mind." She said, before snapping and catching some rope, the belt she was wearing before and a few other things, most notably a pair of nipple clips and a whip. She then backed away and shyly removed her sweater, revealing that she was wearing a nice pair of black lacy panties. She went to remove her panties, but I stopped her.  
"Maybe it'll be better if you leave them on." I said.  
She nodded in response and handed me the rope, before covering herself in some sort of green energy. The Gym Leader floated in the air, and I was a bit taken aback at first, but after seeing her teleport, it wasn't all that shocking. I took her arms wrists and tied them to her ankles. My lover seemed a bit annoyed at the position she was now in, but from what I could guess, only because it was slightly embarrassing. I went for the nipple clips, but as I picked them up, she said.  
"Maybe let's build up to that." She said blushing.  
"Alright.' I replied, thinking of what we could start off with. I then thought of something, and then grabbed her so she was more vertical then horizontal. I pulled her in and placed a hand on her breast, before leaning in to kiss her. This time around, she let me take control and I passionately kissed her, as I slowly groped her bare breast. I started focusing in on her tongue as I began tweaking her nipple with my fingers. Soon enough I stopped the embrace and started to gently pinch her nipples. She released cries that were a delightful mix of pleasure and pain. I continued until she seemed close to climax and I watched in delight as she wiggled with anticipation of a climax.  
"Aaaah, come on… finish me ooooooffff." She moaned. I turned my attention to the pile of sex toys she had warped in, and dug around until I found the nipple clips from earlier and two small vibrator pills. At first she detested the clips, but when she saw I had the pills, she reluctantly allowed me to apply them, before pulled her panties up to her knees, and slipped a vibrator into her wet slit and her ass, before placing her panties back where they were. I took the small button that came with the vibrators and turned them onto the "medium" setting. It didn't take long until she had her head tilted backwards and she released an orgasmic cry.

She was still in her post orgasm bliss as I went to grab both the belt and the whip. I sneakily turned the vibrator up a little, sending the Gym Leader into a deep pleasure again, before I approached her and turned her over. I lowered her panties a little, so that most of her rear cheeks were showing, and I tested out the whip out on her bare cheek with a gently wave. She seemed taken aback, as she released a confused yelp of pleasure and pain. I waved the whip again, somehow hitting the same spot again, and she yelped again, this time the pain was more obvious. I gave the whip another wave and it hit her another cheek with a satisfactory slap. It was a little hard to tell from her third yelp, but she was close to orgasm. I turned her over again, and through her tear wells in the corner of her eyes, I could now really tell she was extremely close to the edge. I waved both the belt and the whip and landed perfect hits on her crotch and her breast. From the silent yelp and the slight bit of drool dropping from her mouth, I knew she had climaxed again, but before she could lose control of her powers, I freed her hands and lowered her to the floor, before retrieving the sex toys. Holding the vibrator that was in her snatch, I was curious at what she tasted like. Unsurprisingly a strong hint of saffron came, with a strange after taste of cinnamon.

She came to, and quickly recomposed herself, before standing.  
"You've done an amazing job, Leaf. But it's about time you get a schooling from the most powerful Psychic in Kanto, myself Sabrina!" She said, before quickly snapping her fingers. The green energy enveloped me and I floated in the air. I heard another snap and I felt the presence of a dildo rub up against my now bare pussy. Not only that, but I felt what seemed like a pair of anal beads. They both made their way in slowly, but soon enough, they began thrusting, quickly picking up the pace. The entire time Sabrina was there holding my chin up with her finger so she could hold a kiss. This lasted an unknown amount of time, all I knew was that my mind was beginning to go blank. But just as it was about to, Sabrina stopped, and I fell heavily onto the floor. She kneeled down and helped me up, before taking my hand.  
"Come, let's go to someplace more comfortable. Someplace where you, Erika and I can enjoy ourselves." She said smiling.


	4. Janine

It was near evening when I finally arrived in Fuchsia City, having left Saffron late after having to sleep in after recovering from the night prior didn't help, and moving at a slower pace then normal as to not let my skirt lift itself in the wind to avoid me exposing my bare crotch, because I was too scatter brained to remember to put on panties this morning didn't help either. As I entered the crimson sun soaked city, I noticed quite quickly that there was a festival of sorts. The small streets were littered with stands and even further packed with all sorts of people. Every female I came across was in a yukata, and it kind of made me fill like I was under dressed for the occasion, despite just arriving here. I decided on quickly heading over to the Pokemon Centre to rent a room and drop off my bag so I could look around without having to worry about my bag.

After a quick shower, I left the Centre, having been refreshed and relaxed a little. I flexed my arms upward as I stepped out of the glass doors, quickly getting lost in the sights of the lit lanterns swaying in the faint breeze, as well as the setting sun. I accidentally ended up bumping into a girl with short purple hair, wearing a matching yukata, with red accents.  
"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." I said, suddenly.  
"Oh no problem. You'd be surprised how often it happens around this time." She replied.  
"Oh?" I said, interested in her response.  
"Yeah, a lot of visitors to Fuchsia end up lost in the sights of the Safari Festival." She answered casually.  
I took the chance to get a better look at this girl's outfit. The bust of her yukata parted in the shape of a heart, and I could easily see her white tie-up panties, because of how open the waist of her outfit was. I could even see a little bit of the crotch too. She was wearing deep purple thigh highs with a black stripe at the thighs. Her headdress was red and was adorned with a black throwing star. I wondered about it for a bit, before releasing it was just cosmetic.  
"Yeah, it's amazing getting to see the festival every year." She added.  
"It must be." I replied, still getting a little lost in the lewdness of her outfit.  
"Anyway, I can show you around if you'd like." She said.  
I quickly took her up on her offer, and was quickly whisked away.

During her tour, I quickly found out that the girl who was showing me all the important sights of the festival, even parts some people missed, was the Fuchsia City Gym Leader, Janine. She told me she had taken over the gym from her father a few years ago, seeing as he had gotten an invitation to become a member of the Elite Four. I thought about it, and realised that I'd get to see the Elite Four members pretty soon, as I had only had a few badges left to collect. We continued on, occasionally stopping to talk to some people that Janine knew, and to get food. But before long, Janine stopped us near the Pokemon Centre and pulled me into a nearby alleyway.  
"Look, I know why you came here. I've heard from Misty and the others." She said a touch shyly.  
"Oh." I replied. "Look, if you're not into it, let's leave it at a Gym Battle." I added.  
"Oh no. Don't get me wrong, I'm plenty interested. It's just that I don't normally sleep with someone on the first date." She replied. "If you'd consider tonight a date." She added her eyes darting away.  
I took her hand and said. "Hey, let's just go as far as you'd would on a first date, and then let's see where we're at then?" I asked.  
She nodded and placed an arm on the wall beside me and leaned in for a kiss. It started off as a kiss with no tongue, but as it drew on, she slowly added in her tongue. Not only that, but I felt her knee raise up and lean against the wall. I replied by placing my hand on her rear, expecting it to get replaced up to her hip, but it remained. We stayed like this for several long moments, before Janine quickly broke the embrace.  
"Heh… A bit further then… I'd like. But it was pleasant." She said, in-between breaths.  
"Yeah, it was nice." I replied, starring deep into her eyes. Again we lingered like this for a bit, before I went in for another kiss, but the Gym Leader stopped me.  
"Hang on, I've got a better idea." She said, before quickly dropping something on the ground and vanishing, before quickly appearing again, this time upside down.  
"Pretty neat huh?" She asked.  
While it was a surprise, I was more interested in how her yukata wasn't being affected by gravity. I just simply nodded in response, and allowed Janine to lean in, for another kiss. This one was just as passionate as the last one, but it didn't last as long, simply because a few moments in, Janine came back down and was having trouble catching her breath.  
"Okay… this isn't… like me… but let's…" She stopped, before quickly dropping another thing on the ground.

This time we were both shunted away, and what was once the alleyway, quickly became the roof top of the Gym.  
I looked around and noticed that the roof had been fashioned into a bedroom. A bit stunned, I quickly gathered that this was Janine's bedroom.  
"Heh. It's a secret between us. So don't go telling anyone." She said, seemingly having caught her breath.  
I looked around again and noticed that the night was in full effect, and the night was lit up by a million amazing stars.  
I turned my attention back to Janine and drew closer to her.  
"I'm still a bit new to this, so I'll let you take the lead." She said, her nervous tone back again.  
"Oh don't worry about a thing." I replied, drawing closer still.

As Janine said, she was quite new to this experience, but it didn't mind me much, as I had quickly learnt a lot from my previous experiences. The first thing I did was untied her panties, and watched them fall to the floor. I then drew the Gym Leader into an embrace and began fondling her medium sized breasts. It wasn't all that surprising to know that Janine wasn't wearing a bra, given her yukata's "unique" bust. When she started panting softly, and I began to lower my hand down to her crotch, when she quickly grabbed it and re-positioned it to her rear.  
"I may not know much, but I do know that I enjoy anal a whole lot more." She said.  
Given this new information, I asked her to kneel down on her bed, and she did so. I quickly kneeled down myself as I raised up the back of her dress, to expose her rear. I went in to feel her up, only to notice that it was surprisingly firm. I played around with her southern cheeks for a little, before slowly starting to creep my thumb near her rear entrance, only really starting it toy with it once my lover began to release heavier moans. I wasn't normally big on the idea, but given how Janine was fairly clean down there, I decided against my normal judgement and leaned in, slowly beginning to tongue her arsehole. Once it was slick with my saliva, I dropped a finger and slowly started to inch it in, which was when I was surprised to find out that the finger slipped in neatly. I tried a second finger and it went it with little to no difficulty. It was only when I tried a third it became hard. Janine was moaning pretty hard now, and I decided on quickly thrusting the three fingers when she came. It was an odd experience being able to see the love juices flow out of a girl's slit. I removed the fingers and peered around and saw that Janine was slightly biting down on her tongue. I could also see tears beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes. She recovered quickly, moving up on her arms, before smiling back at me.  
"You wanna go further?" I asked.  
"Hell yes." She said, seemingly still a bit out of breath. "But, lets use a secret technique only a few know." She added, before quickly snapping her fingers.

I quickly began to feel something deep within my crotch, before I knew what was happening, I was lowering my panties and lifting up my skirt, allowing a rather huge throbbing mass to pop out from under my skirt, like it was saying hello. I was stunned, and Janine smirked, before turning her arse in my direction, spreading her cheeks apart with her hands. I was still reeling, but I found myself moving towards her, getting on top of her bed, before finally lowering myself over her, and inserting my new found girth. Without checking up on Janine, I lowered the enter length in, before quickly grabbing onto her waist. Janine herself seemed a bit surprised, like it was a bit bigger then what she was used to, but before long, she adjusted. Losing control over my hips, I began to wildly thrust like someone had used an X Speed on me. Every second or two our skin would connect, resulting in a satisfactory slap that would fill in the room, along with the sound of Janine's heavy moans. I stayed like this for a long while, losing track of how long it actually was. I released one load one moment, and another a few later. I had lost track, but Janine had climaxed a few times already, and had only her arse in the air at this point. We continued until I fell over onto the bed, and half snapped out of my trance. Somehow, despite how much I had just used it, my throbbing mass was still erect, and just begging it get some more use. Janine, having seemingly recovered, kneeled down in-between my legs and lowered my skirt down to the floor. I then felt her lean in and begin stroking my snatch with her tongue, as her hands held my girth. As her tongue began to dive into me, her hands began to slowly move up and down along the length of my girth. Having been drained from the previous actions, I was half asleep, half awake during this, and upon climax, finally fainted. But before I blacked out, I happened to see the latest load from my mass, fly into the sky and land upon Janine's face. Her licking the sticky white fluid up was the last thing I saw from that night.

I awoke early in the morning to find a strange hint of a smoky berry, in my mouth, and something on my face. After a few seconds I realised, that Janine's rear was on my face, and she was swaying her rear back and forth, like she was grinding her bare crotch on my mouth. I could also feel her mouth on my girth, which I was surprised to find, was still there. Janine realised that I had woken up, and raised her rear up a few inches, before I assume, raising her head up, and turning it in my direction. I then felt her hand replace her mouth's position on my mass.  
"Oh, sorry, you were still erect, so I figured I could help myself." She said.  
I wondered how my girth had managed to stay erect this long, but I figured that could wait, as even though I had "slept" through the night, I was still pretty tired. I quickly went back to sleep, allowing Janine to continue playing with me.


	5. Nurse Joy

Travelling around with a still erect throbbing mass sure was interesting, but seeing as I had spend most of my time travelling flying, it wasn't too much of a problem, I just had to make sure it was properly concealed under my singlet. Although it did feel awkward having the tip brush against the bottom of my breasts every so often. I'd learnt from Janine that her hidden technique would fade away after vaginal sex. I was hoping that Janine would be able to help me out, but unfortunately she had to assist in the clean up of the festival. I didn't really want to continue on my quest for badges with a partially visible boner, so I had found myself walking towards Viridian City, on an extremely rainy evening. Without thinking, I headed over to the Pokemon Centre, and entered. But I was surprised to find out that due to the heavy rain fall it's services were closed.  
"I'm sorry miss. But if you're looking to get your Pokemon healed, I can't help you." Said the Nurse at the counter, who was slipping into a white jacket.  
"Oh, I just came in to get out of the rain." I replied, moving my hands over my stomach to help hide the bulge.  
"Oh, that's just fine then. No rooms are open, but you can come with me to the Employee Common Room." She said, gesturing to a door behind the counter.  
I answered by nodding and following the Nurse into the door.

The Common Room was surprisingly spacious, given how small the Pokemon Centres look from the outside. Upon entering the room, the Nurse handed me a towel, and I placed it down on the couch before sitting down on it. From the view point, I began to wonder if the nurse had any panties on or not. Noticing me staring at her, she just awkwardly smiled, before removing her hat and letting down her hair. I quickly stopped starring when I finally noticed that she knew, and I just re-positioned my bag in-front of my stomach to hide my bulge.  
"Well, Miss…?" She began.  
"Leaf." I answered.  
"Well, Miss Leaf, we can watch TV until the rain stops, or is there anything else you had in mind?" She said.  
"Yeah, TV's fine." I replied, before giving it much thought. But as soon as I did, I realised, that asking a complete stranger for sex would have been extremely wrong, even if I did end up having sex with people on our first meeting. I was still lost in thought when I noticed the Nurse back herself up and sit down on the couch next to me, giving me a near perfect view of her rear.  
"It's a little late, I know, but my name's Naomi Joy, but you can just call me Joy." She said, turning to face me.  
I wasn't really paying attention, but I did happen to catch her name.

We sat in silence for around 30 minutes, before Joy turned to her body in my direction.  
"Hey Leaf, if you'd want I can go get some…" She froze.  
Even though it had been roughly 30 minutes, my clothes still hadn't quite dried yet, making it really easy to see my bulge. I'd my attention shift over to the Nurse, and when I saw that she was blushing, I knew that she had seen it. I quickly pulled in my bag and held it in tight before saying.  
"Heh, heh. It's a long story."  
"…. It's so big." She said, a sudden lust seemingly appearing in her tone.  
"Thanks…" I replied, a bit nervous.  
Before I knew what was happening, Joy was turning the volume on the TV down, and she was standing in-front of me, her back towards me.  
"I hope you don't mind, it's just that I've always wanted something like this." She said, a heavy lust in her tone. She lowered herself down, moving my bag to the floor, before almost sitting down in my lap. I could feel her southern cheeks press up against my girth, and before long, she began rubbing against it, holding onto the nearby coffee table for support. She continued until I came under my singlet, and she just sort of paused, interested in the quickly widening freshly damp spot in my singlet. She turned around and smiled, before kneeling withdrawing my mass from my clothes. I ended up with my skirt and panties around my thighs. The nurse removed her jacket and quickly unbuttoned a few buttons in her tight pink dress, revealing her amble breasts. But before she continued, she skilfully removed her white bra and threw it onto the floor behind her.  
"I think it's time we measure your little buddies temperature." She said, before leaning in and enveloping my girth in her bust. A bit of the shaft and the tip poked out of the breasts. She then pushed her breasts together and slowly began moving them up and down, effectively using her breasts as a slit. Before long she picked up the pace, and even began to toy with the tip with her tongue. This, sent my head tilted back, and a second load onto her face. She eased up and coughed a bit, sending some of the sticky liquid onto her dress. She then smiled and then positioned herself on the table, before laying down. Before anything else, she moved her hands over to her waist, and removed her panties, leaving them hanging around one of her ankles. She then turned her attention back to me, and said.  
"Stand up and release another load all over my body, you dirty slut." In a seductive tone.  
As I stood up, she parted her legs, and wrapped them around me, pulling me in. I did as I was told, and to be honest, it felt a little better then fingering, but only just. Soon enough, I felt my mass begin to pulsate, and I aimed it as best as I could toward her crotch, but as best as I could, some of the liquid ended up on her breasts. She smiled in response, and said.  
"I think you've earned this hole." Before spreading her southern lips.  
She then forced me down using her legs, and I quickly inserted my entire length in.  
"Pin me down and fuck me like a wild Pokemon." She said seductively, moving her arms to beside her shoulders.  
I followed her orders, and placed my hands on her wrists, before quickly thrusting at a pretty quick pace. As we continued, Joy's heavenly orgasmic cries filled the room, and good thing no-one else was in the Centre, as they could probably easily hear her loud moans. Before I was about to release what should be the final load, she tightened her grip with her legs and pulled me down on top of her. She was sent over the edge, as I ended up with my face in her cum covered chest. I felt a sudden relief, as I could feel the mass lose it's girth and before long, disappear completely.

I broke the embrace, and sat back down on the towel, only just now noticing my skirt and panties had fallen on the floor. Joy was surprised when she sat up and noticed the lack of mass between my thighs.  
"Like I said, long story." I said.  
She just replied by smiling and standing up.  
"Stay right there, I'm going to get something." She said, before vanishing off into the lobby of the centre. I was left a little bewildered, but I decided on using my new free time to strip down completely, seeing as new white liquid had found it's way on both my thigh highs and my singlet.  
When Joy finally came back, I was surprised to find out that she had removed her dress, and was now wearing matching shoulder lengthen gloves, as well as a choker with a Poke-ball hanging from it. I also noticed that she had a pair of Poke-ball themed anal beads in her hand. She gestured for me to get onto the table on all fours, and I did so, as she sat down on the couch, before leaning in and placing on of the beads into me. I released a soft moan, but instead of waiting, she continued on until roughly half of the beads were now inside me. At this point, I felt her tongue on my crotch. She then suddenly thrusted the remaining beads in, as well as shoving her tongue in my slit. Joy continued by yanking most of the beads out, causing me to almost lose my balance. She continued until I climaxed, at which point I almost fainted, as it was like all the previous climaxes I had missed out on since having a throbbing mass, had all came back at once. Joy let me rest on the table for a bit, as she raised her legs up on top of me, returning her attention back to the TV.

When I came back to, I was surprised to find out that the coffee table, was now completely clean, as well as my own body. I looked around and found a spare nurse outfit on the chair adjacent to the table. I stood up and saw Naomi sitting down in a lady like fashion.  
"Sorry, after seeing your clothes in the state they were in, I decide to wash them." She said.  
"But you can wear that spare outfit in the mean time." She said gesturing to the pink dress on the chair.  
I'd only noticed it now, but her own outfit was spotless. Perhaps she had also changed. I went to go over to the fresh clothes when the Nurse said  
"Oh, I hope you don't mind helping me in cleaning up a bit?".


	6. Lorelei

It had been a few weeks since my encounter with the Nurse Joy, simply because I was focused solely on collecting the few remaining Gym Badges I had left. Now I had only one left, and it was on Cinnabar Island. I was making my way there at the moment, but I decided that I should take a break on the Seafood Islands, seeing as I had been travelling the entire week without many breaks, and I really needed one at the moment. I hopped off my Blastoise when it reached the small beach that was the valley between the two mountains of the island. I returned the Pokemon to it's Poke-ball and headed along the beach, ending up near a set of shallow pools, that had naturally formed on the island. I quickly noticed I wasn't alone here, as there was an extremely attractive red-headed lady sitting up on one of the nearby rocks, dangling her bare feet into the wave pools below her. She was wearing a somewhat tight purple-grey vest with a purple skirt, with a slit running up one of her thighs. She had her crimson hair in a pony-tail with a somewhat lose fringe. I also noticed a pair of glasses resting on a set of dark purple stockings and high-heels. I came to wonder if she could see me from this distance. I hid back behind a rock and removed my shoes and socks, before placing my bag down beside them, before heading back and sitting down at the water's edge.  
"Nice weather out here." The lady said, not turning her attention to me.  
"Yeah, water's nice too. Nice and chill." I replied, a little surprised.  
The red-head nodded in response, before returning to silence. Not wanting to annoy her, I stayed quiet and just relaxed, letting the cold water flow around my ankles. The silence held for several moments, before the lady finally broke it.  
"Well? Are you going to make a move on me or not?" She asked, a hint of annoyance in her tone.  
"Hmm?" I replied, interested in what she had meant.  
"You do know who I am, right?" She asked, before standing up and moving over to her glasses.  
"I'm sorry, I'm drawing a blank right now." I answered, a little puzzled.  
She bend down and picked up her glasses, before straightening up and placing her glass on her nose with a single finger and crossing her arms under her sizeable bust.  
"The name's Lorelei. Yes, that Lorelei, as in the first Elite Four Member." She said, answering herself.  
"Oh." Was all I could come up with for a response.  
She then made her way over to me, before kneeling down in-front of me and picking up my chin with her finger, and spreading her legs open wide enough so I could see her deep red panties.  
"I know you all too well, Leaf. And if you're too nervous to make the first move, I'll just take the chance and make it for you." Lorelei said, in a sudden seductive tone.  
She brought me in and engaged a deep passionate kiss.

I was a little taken aback, mostly because of how sudden it was, but partly because of how affectionate she was, not to mention the awkward position I was in. We lingered like this for a while, before long I began to slightly moan into it, at which point, I was forced down onto my back, and the Elite Four Member, climbed over me and moved a hand onto my breast, and the other onto my waist, all the while, still maintaining the kiss. Even through the fabric of my singlet, I could feel the cold touch of her hands, which had an interesting effect on her groping. I couldn't help but arch my back, at which point, my lover slipped her other hand down my skirt and onto my crotch. It only took a single trace of her cold finger along my slit, to send me over the edge into a strong climax. I assumed it was only this strong because I hadn't had any me time for the past few weeks, and I had lost some of my strength. Lorelei then broke the embrace and sat over my crotch, steadying herself with her hands on my stomach. She smiled down at me.  
"I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." She said, snapping the trail of saliva that was hanging between us.  
"Yeah, I am too, I hadn't masturbated in a few weeks." I replied.  
"Oh?" She responded, seemingly interested.  
"Well, none the less, you've gotten so far just on your ability alone, so that's see how you go against me." She said, moving off me, before helping me up. I quickly thought on what to do, and came up with something that was worth trying. I led Lorelei into the water, and only stopped when the water was at our ankles at it's lowest point of the small waves. I kneeled down and gestured for her to do the same, she followed suit, at which I came closer, and started another embrace. I started off with a hand on her breast, before I quickly slipped it under her vest onto her bare breast. I positioned my hand in such a way that I had her nipple between my fingers, and I was cupping her breast at the same time. I began groping and tweaking her nipple at once, the process surprisingly simple. I continued on like this until my lover began to softly moan into the kiss. I then slowly drifted the embrace apart, at which a slightly blushing and panting Lorelei said.  
"Not too bad, not bad."  
I then continued by forcing her down on her back, before opening her vest up to release her breasts. I then leaned over her and pinched one of her nipples, before moving my other hand to her crotch, slipping my hand through the skirt's slit. I started tracing the length of her slit with a finger, before eventually moving onto to pushing down as I moved my finger. I also added another finger. Once I felt her panties begin to dampen, I pulled them aside, before quickly shoving the tips of my two fingers in, gently thrusting them at that length. With the double assault of pinching her nipple and thrusting my finger tips in her, the redhead eventually arched her back and climaxed, her eyes seemingly resisting tilting back into her head. I withdrew my hands and licked the love juices off of my finger tips, the feeling of drinking water after eating a mint, coming to mind.

She then sat up and let her hair down, letting it flow over her partially wet clothes. She then began to strip down, despite her awkward position. She gestured that I do the same, and I followed suit. Once both stark naked, I offered to place our clothes back at the shore line, wanting to grab a dildo from my bag as I did so. With a dildo in hand, I returned to Lorelei, and gestured for her to lay down again, she did so, as I got down on all fours. I then positioned the dildo at my crotch, before leaning in and licking the Elite Four Member's ever so slightly hairy crotch. As I poked and prodded the pussy with my tongue, I slowly inserted the dildo into myself, before eventually letting the entire girth slide into me. I continued on like this, Lorelei's hands on my head, until I felt myself around roughly half way to another climax. I then straightened up, before grabbing Lorelei's leg, and lifting it over my shoulder, before moving in closer to her crotch. The dildo I had inside me was long enough that it could be used as a double ended dildo, but only just. I then inserted the leftover dildo into Lorelei, and quickly started thrusting. As I thrusted, the dildo slide between us, the actual amount inside of us at any one time changing. Somehow we both came together, Lorelei arching her back, me tilting my head down as we did so. I then dropped her leg and Lorelei pulled me in on top of her, shoving my head in her breasts, effectively forcing me to motorboat her.  
"You did… good … kid." She said, between breaths.  
We then stayed like this for several long moments, before eventually I got out of her grasp, and fell down beside her. I decided on staying with her, enjoying the soft breeze run along our bare bodies, and the waves caress them as well.


	7. Karen

It had been another few days since my last encounter with an Elite Four Member, but during that time I had won the Volcano Badge, and had made my way through the Victory Road, as tedious as that was. I was now in Saffron City restocking on a few things that the Poke-Mart counter in the Plateau League lobby didn't sell, not to mention that I was now free for some me time, and I sorta wanted to celebrate making it through Victory Road by pampering myself in the Silph Hotel. I made my way through the large luxurious doors and found myself in a somewhat spacious lobby with no-one in it apart from the receptionist, myself and someone else. Someone who was seemingly only wearing a black bath robe with deep red accents, and a yellow towel, which was holding up her somewhat damp light cyan hair. She seemed to be complaining to the receptionist about something, what it was exactly I couldn't tell, but I did catch a few of her steamy ranting words.  
"It severely annoys me that you've neglected to inform me you didn't fulfil my request." She said.  
"I apologise, but seeing as we were extremely busy earlier today, we couldn't get around to it." The lady behind the counter said.  
"Well, I expect my tub to be filled with double cream and succulent fruit within twenty minutes." The Lady in the Bathrobe replied.  
"I understand, and I'll get someone right on that." She said, quickly standing up and bowing to the blue haired lady, and rushing off somewhere.  
The other lady then turned around and muttered, "Become an Elite Four Member, and this is how I get treated!?" Under her breath.  
She then spotted me and I swore her emerald green eyes pierced through me as she starred at me and raised her eyebrows.  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked, trying to place my appearance.  
I tried to answer her, but after thinking in silence she snapped her finger and practically yelled out.  
"Hey, I know now, you're that homosexual harlot sleeping her way through the league."  
"Uh… yes?" I said surprised and a little embarrassed.  
"Twig, was it? I wondered when you'd come to me. AND, I'm surprised you knew I was the new Elite Four Member." She added. "Not that too many people know." She grumbled under her breath.  
I was apart to correct her on my name when she suddenly grabbed me and yanked me away.  
"Come Twig, I'll take you to my suite." She said, storming off towards the elevator and practically throwing me into the lift.

Along the way to the top floor, the blue haired lady introduced herself as Karen, the Dark Type Elite Four Member. I was a little surprised that the League was so quick in changing it's members around to suit a new type that had only been discovered around a year and a half ago. When the lift stopped, Karen walked off, and I hurried to follow suit. I was surprised to find out that the only two rooms up her were the Champion's special suite and the deluxe suite, which I'd learnt from Karen, had pretty much lived in it, since moving in from the neighbouring region, Johto. She burst the doors open and pulled me in, and I was delighted to find an extremely spacious room with a king sized bed, a large mirror that pretty much took up an entire wall and a huge black wooded desk, that was polished to the point it was shining. Everything was either a shade of deep purple or black, and littered around the room were dark blue roses, even the bed was covered in the same sort of rose petals.  
"Pretty nice, eh?" Karen said, closing the door behind her.  
"Yeah, no wonder it's the deluxe suite." I said, trailing off in awe of the room.  
I noticed Karen walk over to the mirror and check herself out. She brushed her fringe away from her head, and without turning her attention away from the mirror said.  
"Hey listen Twig, before we can start, I'm going to need to take another shower. I'll probably be like ten minutes, so feel free to grab a robe and get started or whatever."  
Before moving towards the ensuite and dropping her robe as she entered it. Surprisingly she left the door wide open.

I took her advice and took one of the black bathrobes and stripped down to only my panties, as I had quickly noticed out of the corner of my eye, Karen was wearing a pair of dark grey panties with a lacy floral pattern on them. Once I was in my robe, I laid down on the bed, finally getting to relax for the first time in ages. As I waited, I turned my attention to the wide window beside me and starred out the amazing view the room gave. I lost track of how long I was waiting for, but soon enough Karen eventually waltzed out of the ensuite, in nothing but her panties, holding her yellow towel. She walked up to the mirror and began quickly drying of her wet hair. She then gestured for me to come up to her, and I did so, getting a good long look at her toned body and her curves. She didn't have the biggest boobs out there, but what she lacked in her chest's size, she made up in the size of her arse. Aroused, I went in to feel up her rear, but I was quickly stopped.  
"If you're going to feel me up, start here." She said, not turning her attention away from her reflection.  
I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, before gently cupping her surprisingly firm breasts. I gave them a few squeezes, before I moved a finger to each of her nipples, and slowly started to moved them around. I then returned to groping her breast, as I dropped a hand and slowly traced my way down to her stomach, Karen shivering when I had reached her belly button. But before I could reach her crotch, she grabbed my hand and brought it back up to her breast. I released a soft sigh and returned to groping both of her breasts as she finished up drying off her long flowing hair. Once she was done, she flipped our positions, holding me by the shoulders as she slowly parted the top of my robe. I felt her hands move down to my breasts and quickly grab onto them, before almost perfectly copying my exact movements I used on her. She was about to circle my nipples when we were interrupted by the door being practically busted open. I noticed a staff member walk in and was a bit on edge about it, as I wasn't totally comfortable in being watched. Karen, however thought nothing of it.  
"Oh good, you're here." She said, not even paying attention to the member of staff.  
I noticed him walk into the ensuite as Karen continued fondling with me. For some reason, just having someone else in the room made my body more sensitive. Karen seemed to noticed and eased up a bit, but only until the guy left and slammed the door behind him. She then leaned in to my ear and whispered.  
"I'm not surprised a harlot like yourself is aroused by being watched, Twig." seductively.  
She then grew rougher with her actions and within moments I came. It felt weird coming with only my breasts being played with.  
"Good to see I've still got it." She said, amused with herself.  
She then let me go, and winked at me as my robe fell to the floor.  
"Come, now let's have some real fun." She said, taking me into the ensuite.

Surprisingly almost everything in the bathroom was a pearly white, it was such a heavy contrast that I almost had to blink and rub my eyes. I was led towards the massive rectangular tub that could easily fit three people in it with room to spare. I was surprised to see that it was filled three quarters of the way up with whipped cream and various berries. Bottles of what I could only guess were champagne were placed around the tiled edges of the tub. Karen gestured for me to enter in first, and I did so, after attempting to remove my panties.  
"Tsk tsk Twig, I'd be a much richer experience if you just left those on." She said, somewhat scolding me.  
I followed the Elite Four member's instructions and slowly lowered myself into the cream filled tub. To say it was an unique experience was somewhat of an understatement, as the cream seemed to caress my skin, and every single tiny movement I made, felt strange to the touch of my skin. The oddest thing about the entire experience, was that I seemed to be enjoying it. As I sat down and relaxed a bit, the cream came up to my breasts, and I enjoyed the feel of the white stuff almost massaging my under boobs. Karen came in next and the level of the cream rose to around my bare nipples. She grabbed a bottle and opened it, sending the cork flying off elsewhere, before raising it above her mouth and letting it flow into it. She only stopped and swallowed when it began to overflow.  
"Relaxing, isn't it?" She said, before almost going for another swig.  
"Yeah, surprisingly so." I answered, gently moving my arms around under the surface. We stayed like this for a few moments, every once and a while Karen picking up a berry and either eating it herself or throwing it into my mouth while saying, "Here, catch." I didn't really pay attention to how much she was drinking, but after awhile, she placed an empty bottle on the floor and stopped a small burp. I looked again and noticed that she was now wearing a drunken flush. When she turned over and reached for a second bottle, I happened to notice something brush up against my inner thigh. I initially brushed it off, thinking it may have just been a berry being moved from Karen's actions, but when she sat down again and opened up the bottle in her hand, I felt it again, this time on my crotch. Karen also seemed to be starring at me more then she had before. She raised her eyebrow at me, and I felt the feeling again, this time it was directionally over my slit. When the feeling continued and began tracing the length of my slit as Karen smirked, I finally put to and to together, and realised that Karen was using her foot to brush against my crotch. I released a small moan, and found myself grabbing onto the edges, before she finally stopped. I wanted to return the favour, but I could just barely not reach her. She filled her mouth up again with champagne, and instead of swallowing it she held it in her mouth, before moving in closer to me, and engaging in a kiss. My mouth was instantly filled with the sweet taste of the drink, before it was quickly shoved down my throat. She broke the kiss, and the left over liquid flowed down our chins and into the cream. She then winked at me and gestured for me to push my breasts together. I did so, and shivered when the cold liquid quickly filled up the small make-shift cup that was my chest. Karen then leaned in and I squirmed around as she licked up as much of the champagne as she could. I released a heavier moan as she finished up, and before I could say anything, she pressed a finger up to my lips and said.  
"Hold on, Imma go get somefing." In a somewhat drunken slur, before getting up out of the tub, covered almost entirely in the cream. She then walked off, without caring to clean herself. Thirty seconds passed, and she came back, now wearing a strap on dildo. As she hopped in, she gestured for me to get on all fours. I followed along, before feeling her hands on my waist. I then helped her out by lowering my panties to my knees as best as I could, before spreading my southern lips. I could then feel her blind pokes, as the dildo prodded my crotch, before eventually finding my snatch. Once she was in, she leaned over me and started thrusting at an incredible pace for someone as drunk as her. Overtime, she slid the entire length of the almost thirteen inch mass in, and quickly out again. Regardless to say, I quickly found my self holding onto the edge of the tub, barely holding my head mere centimetres from the white stuff. I could even see some of my fringe land on top of the cream as I was pounded. Soon enough I was forced over the edge, and I ended up releasing my orgasmic cry into the cream. I ended up getting a mouth full of the stuff, and surprisingly enough, it tasted almost like the champagne Karen had me drink. Karen then pulled me up and removed the strap-on, handing it to me. I took it and before standing up and putting it on, gathered my strength to do to. Once one, I pushed Karen up against her end of the tub, before moving her panties, so I could begin inserting the fake throbbing mass. I started off slowly, by only inserting roughly half of the dildo in, and started to quickly increase not only the pace, but how much I inserted. Towards the end, I buried my face in her bust, as she moaned. She held me tight as she climaxed, before tilting her head over the edge of the tub, seemingly out of it.

I quickly thought about it and decided that I shouldn't leave her in there alone. I undid the strap on, before I picked her up and guided her over to the bed, placing her down gently. I went to go retrieve a towel to rub her down, when I heard her faintly say.  
"Lick… me… clean."  
I nodded, and climbed onto the bed, and began to lovingly clean up the surprisingly tasty white stuff off of her. As I continued, I was rewarded by the sounds of her moans. Being seriously aroused by this, I dipped a finger into myself as I worked. I left her crotch for last, and returned to it when I was finished else where. I licked the damp panties, before removing them and seeing as she was pretty wet and close to another orgasm, I leaned in and finished her off. Sending her on a wave of ecstasy. I was going to drift off to sleep next to her, but as I moved off the bed, I released the room had gotten extremely messy. I then decided on taking a shower to at least clean myself off with.

I hopped in the lukewarm water and enjoyed the sight of the cream washing off me. But being still aroused, I leaned against the wall and inserted two fingers into slit. I didn't even end up finishing my shower, as I came and hopped out of the shower. It was only when I started getting dress that I realised that both my panties and the strap-on had fallen into the tub.  
"Oh, well." I sighed, picking up my bag and heading towards the door.


	8. Champion Green

I raised my arms and stretched them upwards, releasing some of the stiffness that had appeared during the last four battles. I had made it through the Elite Four with relative ease, which was surprising seeing as I hadn't really had one hundred percent of my focus of raising my team these last few months. I steadied myself for the hardest battle so far, by holding a hand in-front of my chest before jumping and slapping my face gently. I then walked into the dark room, and was almost blinded when the lights on the floor lit up with a bright flash. Smoke started to appear from the middle of the room, and I happened to notice on the middle tiles raising up, like it was a platform. When it finished raising and the smoke vanished, I saw a girl who was probably a few years older then me standing in the middle with her back towards me.  
She was wearing a tight short black dress with a purple chest length jacket over the top. She also wore white ankle high boots as well as matching wrist length gloves. She finished her outfit by wearing a pair of white, with a hint of a light blue thigh highs. She wore her relatively short brownish orange hair in a messy bun, making it look like it was exploding out like a flame. As she turned around, I noticed her fringe as just as messy and flame-like as her bun. I also noticed a shiny white pearl gem hanging low, almost resting on her amble bust.  
"So, you've finally made it to me, Leaf." She said with a stern smile. "I really do hope your libido is ready for me." She added.  
"Well… I was sort of expecting the Champion to me… well, male." I replied, avoiding eye contact.  
The champion walked up to be and placed her arm around my shoulder and placed a finger under my chin.  
"What, you didn't think a woman was strong enough?" She replied almost mockingly.  
"Well no. I just assumed it was."  
"Well, honey, you assumed wrong." She replied. "Tell you what, seeing as you were expecting a battle, let's have one. But it's just on the side. Winner gets to lead, if you know what I mean."  
"Sounds amazing." I replied.  
The Champion then let me go and headed over to the other side of the arena before taking out a Poke-Ball and throwing it up in the area.  
"Trainer Leaf, I Champion Green challenge you to a battle!" She yelled excitedly.

The battle between Green and I lasted around forty-five minutes, and out of everything that could have happened, we ended up tying. Her Venusaur fainting because of a burn, soon after she swamped my own Blastoise with a critical hit from a solar beam. Green and I withdrew our Pokemon from the field, and as she began to walk towards me, she tsked while shrugging her shoulders.  
"Well, what do you know." She said, somewhat defeated.  
"A tie." I said rubbing my brow.  
"Well, technically, it wasn't. Who ever initiates the battle comes out on top if it comes down to a draw. But seeing it wasn't an official League battle, I'll let it slide." Green said, taking out the five other Poke-Balls she had used.  
"Here, hand me your Pokemon and I'll send them away to get them healed." She said handing out her other hand.  
I retrieved them and placed them gently down in her hand. Once she had hold of all twelve balls, she headed towards the wall on her left and opened up a small slot in it, before placing them in, and closing it, watching them shoot off towards what I assumed was the Pokemon Centre desk back in the lobby of the Plateau League tower. Once she was done, she made her way back to me, and said  
"Come on, let's get down to the real event of the night." gesturing for me to follow her. She led me over to the other side of the room, before pressing a button that was concealed in the wall, allowing a door to open, revealing an elevator behind it.

The lift took us into a room that was surrounded with windows, filling it with an orange glow as I noticed the sun setting behind us. As such, the shadows almost danced across the floor. The floor was what I assumed were light silver tiles, and the ceiling was a deep dark blue. I noticed that the lights were slowly lighting up, making up for the quickly fading natural light. The only thing in the entire spacious room apart from us and the elevator was a fairly huge bed centred in the middle of the furtherest wall.  
"Pretty great, eh? Especially considering that this is just my waiting area." Green said, leading me out of the elevator.  
I nodded in response as we grew closer to the bed.  
"But I did ask for them to place a bed in here, seeing I knew you were headed in my direction." She added, stopping just in-front of the door. "But… seeing as we drew, I think it'll be just if we take turns in leading." She said, before quickly placing me at the edge of the bed. She then leaned in and began to slowly part my legs with a knee, catching me completely off guard, as I was surprised to find myself sitting. She placed her knee at my crotch, before lifting my chin and fully leaning in for a kiss. The experience was like how she battled, rough and fast. As she kissed she began lightly biting down on my lip. I winched a little at the sudden light pain, but the feeling of pain faded away and was quickly replaced by pleasure. As she forced my tongue down, she placed her hand on my shoulder and slowly began to lower me down onto the bed. Now hovering above me, she slowly began grinding her knee against my crotch as well as moving her hand onto my breast, softly groping it. Green kept up the same slow and steady speed as she continued. My lover slowly began moving my singlet up, as I felt her hand slip under it and my bra, and onto my bare breast. She continued for a little while longer, until she felt me begin to slightly arch my back up. Surprisingly enough, her slower pace was beginning to get to me, and I was releasing soft muffled moans. When she stopped the triple assault, she made a point of moving one of my bra's cups above my breast as she withdrew it. I then felt her kneel back down at the foot of the bed, in-between my legs. I then felt her tongue move along my exposed midriff. I shivered when her tongue traced along the sides of my stomach. Having gotten a reaction to this, Green focus solely on licking my sides, and before long, I fully arched my back, tilted my head back and released an orgasmic cry. Green stopped and rested her chin on my crotch.  
"How's that for an entree?" She said, smirking.  
"Who knew a slower and more passionate experience was just as good as a fast one?" I replied, between pants.  
Green just laughed and stood up.  
She then leaned over as she reached her hands under her dress, and moved them back down, her white panties coming down along with them. She climbed onto the bed and sat down on my midriff, before steadying herself with a hand placed roughly on my breast. We locked eyes, and as we starred, she slipped a finger on her crotch. Green then began to ever so lightly play with my breast as she began fingering herself. The sight arousing me all over again. Fairly soon she was panting pretty heavily.  
"I'm…. not…. sure… why… but… aaahnn." She started, "I… was… extremely… horny…"  
She was cut off by her own orgasm, as she came, she held on tightly onto my breast, her nails almost piercing my shirt.  
Her hand that was previously in her came out and was placed just in front of her, like she was steadying herself more after climaxing. She seemed to recover fairly quickly, as two finger were thrust into my mouth, the taste of peppermint filling my mouth.  
"I've heard you like tasting the essence of women." She said, "But, I not surprised, most females in Celadon have tasted Erika without knowing it." She added.  
I wrapped my tongue around the digits, and as I licked them clean, I noticed that Green was shivering in a heavy state of pleasure.

The champion that sat down beside me, like she was waiting for instructions. I then gestured for her to sit on my face. She did so, and before she could even lower it even further, I struck out my tongue and began to trace around the damp slit. Having just came, the taste of peppermint was still fresh enough. I continued on tracing around her snatch, eventually closing in around the clitoris, as I did so, I wrapped my arms around her thighs. Green was doing surprisingly well, but before too long, she her moans filled the spacious room again, but before she could finish, I grabbed one of her wrists, and shoved it between her thighs, her fingers resting on her crotch hanging just over my mouth. As I licked, my tongue brushed between her index and middle fingers. It only took a few more licks until she fell over onto my stomach, shivering as she came.  
"Hoooooww?" She moaned.  
I swallowed the flowing love juices before answering.  
"You're weakness seems to be your fingers. Especially the sides and insides of them." I said between her legs.  
She took a bit longer to compose herself, but she was up and ready to go again. She stayed in the same position she had found herself in, only now was she removing my skirt, and moving her attention onto my crotch. Her tongue dove in, pressing down onto my slit on top of my panties, as her hands began massaging my inner thighs. Seeing as my own pussy hadn't received as much attention as it wanted, it was quivering for action, and when it finally got some, it didn't take me long until Green's licks pushed me over the edge. As I tilted my head back, I noticed that the sky outside was no longer a vibrant shade of orange, and was instead a deep shade of blue. Just how long had we been at it already. After I climaxed, I sat back, using my arms to raise me up a little bit. I then saw that Green had began hanging over the edge of the bed, like she was trying to find something. Turns out I was right, as she climbed back up and rolled over, before sitting up and flashing two dildos. One I could clearly see was a double ended one, but the other on the other hand, was much thinner and it was about three quarters of the length of the other one. It also seemed to have a slight curve to it. She then threw the double ended toy over to me, before raising up on her knees and reaching behind her with the other one. As I inserted the dildo into myself, I watched as the Champion began to bit her lip, almost like she wasn't used to the experience of what she was doing. But before long, she was on all fours, presenting herself to me, the skinny dildo lodged firmly in her rear. I grew near her, and rose up on my knees, before grabbing ahold of her waist and slowly inserting the remaining length of the dildo. As I slowly thrusted it in, the other dildo pressed up against me, before sliding in slightly as I moved in. Once our crotches were touching, I began with a normal enough pace, Green already onto other orgasm due to the double assault she was receiving, but as I continued on, I noticed that for whatever reason, the higher dildo seemed to be also reacting to my movements, thrusting on it's own. Because of this, my lover reached another climax quicker then I could. Even after I had managed to cum, I continued on and on, long into the night. Somewhere during my thrusting, I reached for one of Green's wrists and held it behind her as I worked on. Part way through, the Champion had managed to remove her dress, and I decided that I should do the same, seeing as my body heat was getting really high and it was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable. As the night drew on, our bodies seemed to hang, Green's head resting on the bed, while I was almost resting on top of her. I only really slowed down and eventually stopped when I found it hard to keep my eyes open. We finally broke up and collapsed onto the bed.

But seemingly not having enough, I found myself reaching for the smaller dildo and inserting it in myself, sleepily inserting it in myself, as my free hand found its way onto my clitoris. It took me awhile to realise that Green was starring at me, almost as tired as I was. She took control over manning the dildo and began to swirl it around. She also took to toying with my backdoor. I ended up climaxing another two more times, before I finally stopped and lost control over my body. As I slowly drifted off to sleep I noticed that the sun had started raising. We had went through the entire night. I wore a stupidly satisfied grin as I slept.


	9. Lillie

I had decided on taking a little bit of a small vacation after my experience at the Plateau. I was headed towards Four Island, one of the Sevii Islands that had only been discovered around three years ago. Once the cruse boat I was on docked, I ran off and headed towards the beach, mainly the beach house, where I soon learnt that I could rent a swimsuit. I browsed for a bit before finally deciding on a mint green bikini and a sarong. I headed towards the dressing room, before closing the curtain behind me and stripping down. I happened to glance at the mirror, and the thought of masturbating here came over me. I thought about it for a long while, standing there naked, before finally coming the the conclusion that if I would to bump into someone who wanted casual sex, I'd bring her back here. Once in my rental bikini, I placed my clothes in my bag and walked out of the store, tugging on my bottoms to put them in place. I headed over to the lockers and stowed my bag, before finally making my way to the beach. Even though the sun was setting, the sand was still a bit tepid, but I actually didn't mind it. I headed to a more secluded spot, near the rocky wall. As the beach hut faded behind the wall, I noticed upon and light blonde haired girl in the distance. At first I thought my eyes were tricking me, as I couldn't seem to see her bikini. As I walked on, I assumed her bikini was of a more skin colour tone, but I was soon corrected, as she grew closer to me I finally noticed that she was completely naked. Well, apart from a one strap bag she had in-between her ample breasts, and a somewhat blank expression on her face. Her eyelids were low, and her green eyes seemed to be starring past me. Her mouth hung open as a faint blush appeared on her face. It took her awhile to finally notice me, but as soon as she did, she took the black strap of her bag, and pulled it down her shoulder, before letting it fall to the sand at her feet. Her open mouth formed a smile, and her hand dropped to her crotch. But instead of covering up her snatch, she began pinching her clitoris. As I followed her hand, I noticed that she had what I assumed was a yellow vibrator lodged half way in her slit. I could also notice that her inner thighs were slick with her own love juices. I also saw that there were a few drops of damp sand trailing behind her. She approached me and placed her hand on my shoulder, slipping it under my bikini strap.  
"Hey…. there… sexy." She said in a light seductive tone.  
"Uh… hello?" I replied, somewhat confused at the situation I had found myself in.  
"My friend's gone off somewhere. Can I have some fun with you instead?" She said, moving my strap to my upper arm.  
"Sure?" I answered, still a little of guard.  
I took her hand off me as I noticed that her hand was slowly beginning to pull one of my bikini top's cups down. She recoiled by moving it down to our pelvises, and leaning in, positioning her legs over my own. She then began to gyrate her hips, as she lightly traced her finger along my bikini bottoms. Her head began to tilt back as her hand slipped under my bottoms. She released one heavy moan and came, making my own knee slick with her juices.

She recovered pretty quickly and seemingly snapped out of her trance. She almost jumped back and dropped her hands to her crotch, removing the vibrator from herself.  
"Oh, I apologise. I don't know what came over me." She said.  
"Oh…?" I replied, somewhat curious as to what she meant.  
"Well, you see. My girlfriend told me to streak along the shore line with this in me. But as I did so, I've seemed to have lost her." She answered.  
"Oh, I can accompany you back to the main town." I replied.  
"Oh thank you. The name's Lillie by the way."  
"No problem, Leaf's mine." I replied.  
Lillie then bend down and placed the slick mass in her bag, before retrieving a somewhat transparent white bikini top and a blue short skirt. She then got dressed and once she was ready, I led her back to the main shore. Along the way she informed me that she was here on vacation in Kanto with her girlfriend. She also informed me that her girlfriend also happened to be the Champion of the region she was from, the Alola region. Once back near the docks, I took her up the beach side bar, but as I was about to say goodbye and go back on my way, she told me she'd like me to say for a cocktail or two. But I had to inform her that unfortunately I was still underage.  
"Oh, that sucks. But at least I can still drink with my darling Sunny here. It sucks that the legal age is Twenty-one back in Alola." She replied.  
Even though I couldn't drink, I still stuck around, waiting for Lillie's girlfriend to pop up, as I was afraid that Lillie might go wondering around naked if she got drunk enough. I mean, she wasn't even wearing a bottom under her skirt. As the night drew on, Lillie ordered cocktail after cocktail, getting fairly tipsy in the process. I glanced at the time and realised I had to go back to the Swimsuit store to return my bikini. I informed the now drunk Lillie and she tagged along, muttering something about her too needing to return her bikini.

I walked into a dressing room, and started on lowering my sarong, when Lillie stumbled in. She then began to strip down beside me, and I at first nothing of it, as I was fine with it, but once we were both naked, and I was working on getting dressed again, she lunged on top of me, placing a hand over my mouth and another on my breast.  
"Heh. Let's have some fun." She slurred, as she began groping my breast. I placed a hand on the wall for some support, as Lillie was pretty much on top of me. Her finger wedged her way into my mouth as she continued. I was a bit on edge at first, but I soon grew aroused at where we were. Her fingers slowly focused on my nipple, lightly pinching it. Once I began to realise moans, her hand slipped down to my crotch and quickly slipped two of her fingers into me. As I came, my love juices flowed down my leg and onto the sole thigh high I had on. Her slick hand came up to my mouth and slipped her damp fingers in, replacing the ones that were just in my mouth. Getting the chance to taste myself was a bit odd, but Lillie kept the digits in, until I licked my own fluids clean off her fingers. She then got off me and kneeled down in-front of the mirror. Lillie then gestured for me to reach into her bag. I assumed she had wanted the vibrator, and I grabbed it and before I returned to the naked drunk girl beside me, I licked the still slick phallus, the taste of a really sweet pineapple flooding my mouth. I then knelt down and inserted the toy in her, before placing a hand on my own crotch. As I thrusted the vibrator, Lillie pressed her breasts up against the mirror, her breath appearing on it. Before too long, she came and squirted, love juices spraying my chest and face. As Lillie laid down and motioned for me to get in a scissoring position, the vibrator which I had left in her, brushed up against me. Her hand came up to her breast. As I moved my arms behind me to support the somewhat awkward position, I heard the curtain begin flung open. I looked up and saw a tanned girl, starring at us.  
"Oh, that's where you were Lillie. I was so worried." She said.  
Lillie looked up at the girl and her face lit up.  
"Oh, Sunny!" She exclaimed, somewhat enjoyed.  
At this moment she came again. Thankfully the store was pretty much empty, as Lillie picked herself up and started getting dressed again.

After I got dressed and walked out of the store with the couple, I quickly apologised to Sunny. My only response was a laugh, before she placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned in  
"Oh don't worry about it. I don't mind Lillie sleeping around. I mean after all, I did sleep around a lot back when I was your age." She whispered, before wrapping her hand around Lillie's shoulder and walking off.  
"I'll see you later, okay honey?" She said, before slipping her hand under Lillie's skirt.  
I was both turned on and surprised at the same time.


	10. Greta

Quickly after I had explored Four Island, I decided to head over to Three Island, as I had heard numerous rumours around Four Island that a new battle institute had opened up around Mount Ember, and was fairly interested in it. As I hopped off my Blastoise and looked up at the mountain in-front of me, I could easily see that a small palace had been recently built near the plateau of it. Now getting pumped for the possibility of a battle, I went to go enter the cave system that run up and around the mountain, I heard a voice behind me.  
"Oh sorry, the Arena's closed for today. I apologise for any inconvenience." It said.  
I pivoted towards the voice and saw a youngish girl who couldn't have been more then a year younger then me, quickly approaching me. Once she stopped in-front of me she quickly caught her breath before continuing with.  
"I wanted to take a break today. And seeing as there hasn't been too many challengers I'd figured it'd be fine."  
I was a bit taken aback at this, but then I came to the conclusion that she was pretty strong to run a facility.  
"You run this?" I asked, pointing to the palace perched upon Mount Ember.  
"Yeah, the name's Greta. Or as most people know me as, the Battle Arena Brain." She said, quickly kicking her leg high over her head. Even though she was wearing fairly loose fitting light blue pants, I could easily notice that her thighs were extremely toned. Greta jumped as she lowered her leg back down, her subtle breasts bouncing as she did so.  
She finished by bowing and I decided on replying with introducing myself as I wore a shocked expression on my face.  
Greta finished off her outfit by wearing a dark purple one-piece swimsuit, as well as a lighter purple converse-like shoes. She wore her blonde hair in a short bob, almost like it was framing her head.  
"I'll be happy to hang, and you could even stay around until tomorrow." Greta said, going to sit down in the sand.  
"Yeah, I think I might hang around." I replied, quickly letting my mind run of on it's own, dirty thoughts.  
I sat down next to Greta, placing my bag beside me. She then quickly flicked her shoes off before standing up, and bending over, seemingly in my direction to lower her pants. I couldn't help but stare at her rear. The back of her swimsuit was up riding in her ass crack, giving me an extremely good view of her amble toned cheeks. She straightened up and tugged on her swimsuit, returning it to its original position, before turning around.  
"You wanna go for a swim?" She asked, extending an arm in my direction.  
"Uh, sorry. I didn't bring a swimsuit." I replied.  
"Who said you needed a swimsuit, I'm sure you could think of something." She replied, seemingly winking at me.  
At first I decided on going in topless, seeing as I wasn't wearing a bra today, but quickly decided on just wearing my singlet.  
I quickly stripped down to just my panties and singlet, before standing up.  
"You know, you could have gone further. We are both girls here." She replied, a hint of suggestion in her words.  
I reconsidered, but I realised that either way Greta was going to end up seeing my breasts, either through a soaked shirt or just because of my willingness. I followed her into the cool water, enjoying the feel of the liquid on me. It had been an age and a half since I had actually gone swimming. Surfing on a Pokemon was one thing, but swimming was something else altogether.

I had noticed that Greta had taken to swimming laps between the rocks that alined the edges of the water, as I just decided on laying on my back, floating along. I grew close to napping, but as my eyelids began to close, I felt Greta come up to me and even rest her arms up on my stomach.  
"Hows it hanging?" She said.  
"Just fine. Can't believe I haven't gone swimming in ages." I answered, turning my head as best I could in her direction.  
"I can see why you didn't take off your shirt." She said, gently brushing her digits along my breast.  
"Yeah, sometimes it just feels better to go without, you know?" I replied, getting back in a position so I could tread the water.  
"I know exactly how you feel." She replied, seemingly getting lost in my eyes.  
I didn't know how to respond, so I just let to conversion fall into silence. We hang there for a little bit, Greta seemingly getting closer to me. Eventually she swam behind me and cupped both my breasts with her hands. She began to grope them, as she leaned in and whispered.  
"I can't wait any longer to have fun with these." seductively. I was a little bit shocked at her current movements, but at the same time, I could say I didn't enjoy it. I released a soft moan, as I tried to keep on treading the water. She continued on, her fingers slowly focusing on my nipples. When I started to moan more passionately, she moved her hands up my floaty shirt and back onto my breasts. I let her grope them for a little bit, before tapping on her shoulders.  
"I don't… aaaa…. think… I can… keep aaaaaahn-float any longer." I moaned, getting pretty close to orgasm.  
Greta then began swimming backwards towards the shore line, still groping me as she went. I was able to touch the sand below me by the time I came. After I recovered somewhat, we walked out of the water, with me quickly sitting down to fully recover. Greta continued on until she reached the rock wall. She sat down and began to lean against it as she lowered the straps of her swimsuit down to her elbows with one hand. Her free hand, was slowly moving around her thigh, gently groping it as she went. Now with her breasts exposed, she lowered a hand to her crotch as she spread her legs open.  
"Playing with your fun bags has made me incredibly aroused." She said seductively, as she began to trace the length of her slit with two digits. As she went, she began to press down on her crotch, allowing the fabric of the swimsuit to cling directly and totally to her skin. She also began to pinch and tweaks nipple with her other hand. She quickly came, her eyelids hang low as she tilted her head back and climaxed. She quickly recovered and came up to me.  
"How about we head somewhere more private?" She asked, somewhat panting through her words.  
We quickly grabbed our things, and I even offered to place Greta's clothes in my bag before we walked into the cave, walking in after we slipped into our shoes. Even as we continued on, Greta hadn't moved her swimsuit back up.

As I expected, the wooden palace that was the Battle Arena was empty, allowing us to slip in, somewhat naked. Inside Greta led me into a room she had dubbed the "Playroom". As she closed the sliding door behind us, I looked around the large room and noticed the room was filled with various phallic objects and other… interesting sex toys. Near the other side of the room, closer to the moveable window was a medium sized futon, adorned with a greenish cover, with a circular pattern in the middle. I placed my bag near the door as the half naked trainer led me up to a triangular prism made mostly out of wood, with the top edge being covered in a soft material.  
"This, is my personal favourite." Greta said seductively, before hopping up on top of the object.  
She then steadied herself with her hands, before slowly grinding her hips along the edge of the "table". I decided to try the new experience and I hopped on the other side, facing the Arena Owner. We slid closer, and she began to slowly raise her hands up to my breasts, slowly groping them. I leaned in for a kiss, and we held it for a long while, ever so slowly working towards another orgasm together, grinding along the prism. We eventually broke the kiss, letting the room fill up with our heavy moaning. Greta then remove my shirt, before lowering her swimsuit even further. We quickly considered continuing on, but we soon decided that getting completely naked would be a much better idea. Now nude, we hopped back on and continued on, quickly climaxing together, letting our love juices flow out on the softer material. I gestured for Greta to lean back as far as she could, before leaning over, before tracing my tongue around her slick crotch. She then placed a hand on my head, steadying herself with her other, as I continued to trace around her slit. It didn't take her as long to reach a climax, because of her recent orgasm, but as I felt like she was nearing the edge, I stopped tracing my tongue, and began pressing it down, slowly making its way to inserting it. It only took a few thrusts for her to be forced over the edge, the taste a smoky meat quickly landing on my tongue. I eased up, to allow her to recover, and when she did, she hopped off and retrieved one of the various phallic shaped toys. She then gestured for me to slide up more, allowing her to hop on beside me. She then slowly lowered me down again, my chest spilling over the edges of the "table". I began to feel Greta beginning to toy around with my anus, before gently inserting the toy in, inch by inch. She continued thrusting, slowly increasing the pace. As she drew on, the positioning of my crotch on the "table" quickly got to me, speeding up the process a little bit. Also being quite aroused didn't help. Soon enough, with a final thrust, I came, almost losing my balance on the table.

Greta allowed me to recover, before gently leading me over to the futon. She then started to lick around my crotch, picking up my love juices. She continued on for what felt like the entire length of the afternoon, causing me to reach climax a few times. Greta herself had also orgasmed a few times, seeing as she had lowered her hand down to her own crotch. Eventually we stopped, panting heavily, covered in sweat. Greta then reached up and began a long passionate kiss, slowly drifting off to sleep as we continued.


	11. Anabel

After my encounter with Greta, I left and headed towards Seven Island, as Greta had told me that there was someone over there that I'd find interesting. She'd told me this after we had a quick battle. I'd ended up winning, but only just, as Greta was down to her Shedinja, and she learnt the hard way that my Blastiose had the move crunch. I approached the shore line of Seven Island and looked up in awe of an extremely tall tower. I'd thought the Silph Company building was tall, but this blew it out of the water with absolute ease. I walked in, surprised to find a lobby that you'd find in a regular company building. It felt a tad off being in a tower of this length. Was this just a regular office? I found myself wondering. But as I looked around I soon realised that it wasn't, as there were no receptionists at all. In fact the floor was completely empty except for me. I turned around again, wondering why Greta had told me to come here, when I saw a light purple haired lady in a skin tight suit. As she began to walk up to me, I noticed that she seemed a bit angry.  
"Are you Leaf?" She said, a hint of annoyance in her tone.  
"Yeah…?" I replied, somewhat unsure of who she was.  
At this point, I noticed that her black suit jacket was opened up around her chest, which was having a hard time being held in her tight suit.  
"Good. It's about time you arrived." She said, her pissed expression still not fading.  
"The name's Anabel. Come on, we've got work to do." She added, quickly snatching my hand and yanking me away to an elevator I hadn't seen when I had came in.  
In the lift ride up, I took the time to study her body. She held a thin frame, with an overly toned body. As I looked at her, I noticed an oddity. An oddity in her pants. She had a huge bulge in the middle of her pants, that extended to one of her thighs. Seeing as her pants were pretty tight, I could almost see every detail. Was she wearing a strap-on underneath? I questioned to myself. No, couldn't be. Last time I checked, dildos didn't pulse. I reasoned. For the entire rest of the surprisingly long elevator ride, I couldn't help but stare at the thing in her pants, slowly becoming aroused as we stood in silence just waiting.

Before too long, the lift stopped, and the doors opened up, leading out into another room, match like the lobby, however it was more of a storage room. Anabel walked into the room, gesturing for me to follow her with her hand. We walked into the middle of the room, and expecting an explanation, I instead received a surprise embrace from the woman in the black suit. She held me tight, pressing her amble chest against mine, and her surprise in her pants against my crotch. To my surprise, she dropped her hand down to my rear, cupped it and began a deep and passionate kiss. I was more then a bit surprised by this, but I eventually accepted it, and returned the favour by pressing a hand against her chest. As the kiss continued, Anabel began to lean over me, slowly causing us to move closer to a set of boxes close to the wall. Along the way, the package in the black pants seemed to rub against me, eventually getting me further worked up and curious. Anabel pushed me onto one of the boxes and once I was sitting, broke the kiss. I was left panting slightly and she took a few seconds to catch her breath. Now with my face being level with her crotch, she unbuckled her belt, and slowly began to lower her pants, needing some degree of effort to do so. I watch on in anticipation, before being rewarded, as the phallic object flipped itself back into a normal position. Somehow it seemed even bigger then before. She then fully lowered her pants to the floor, before stepping out of them and slowly advancing in my direction. If the kiss wasn't enough to arouse me, this was more then enough. Without a word, Anabel placed a hand on my head, and stepped closer to me. I took the hint and slowly leaned in, taking the tip of the throbbing mass into my mouth. Now I wasn't too used to this sort of thing, but I had sucked on a few phallic shaped objects suggestively around friends, back when I was experimenting around. I wanted to take things slowly, but Anabel and I were clearly not on the same page, as she forced me down, the tip easily sliding down into my throat, causing me to gag a little. Anabel waited for me to recover, before being to thrust her hips. I slowly got used to the mass hitting the back of my throat, the pain slowly turning into pleasure. I was beginning to get really wet, and as such, I lowered a hand down to my crotch to work on myself, and I clearly wasn't the only one. Anabel had started to moan pretty heavily now, and her cock was beginning to pulse really quickly now. It didn't take long for Anabel to climax, as with one final thrust, she forced me closer to her then before, and reaching climax as the white fluid filled my mouth and throat. She didn't seem used to this, as she released her hold on me, and even withdrew herself from my mouth, spilling a bit of her love juice onto my chest and even my hair. I gagged a little, trying to contain the large amount of liquid in my mouth. I ended up swallowing most of it, but a small percent of it overflowed from my mouth. I had tasted a small hint of capsicum in the cum. I turned my attention back to the woman in a black suit shirt, who seemed disappointed. I was surprised.  
"Hey, what's up." I said, brushing a bit of the love juice off of my lips.  
Anabel then walked up to me, and sat down, before oddly enough apologising to me. She then explained that she had an encounter with Janine, and that upon questioning her, was told that it would go away after she had climaxed.  
"Oh, yeah, I had a similar experience not too long ago." I replied.  
"Really? So does it take it's time or…?" She asked.  
"No, you were just given the wrong information" I answered.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, seemingly extremely concerned.  
"Well, she was right about the climax part. But she forgot to tell you that it's by reaching climax by normal sex." I replied.  
She let out a brief sigh, at which point I comforted her by placing my hand on her erect mass. I gave it a few strokes, gesturing to her that I would be willing to help her out.  
"You sure about this?" She asked.  
I nodded before saying. "I'm incredibly horny right now, I'd do anything." Suggestively.  
I then stood up and removed my panties and placed them on a nearby box, before getting in position on the set of boxes, steadying myself by holding onto the wall in-front of me. Anabel took the hint and stood up, before moving behind me, gently rubbing her tool along my slit. I released a faint moan in response, before she slowly began to insert herself in me. I wasn't used to something of this size, but because I was so slick with love juice, it slid in easily enough. Soon enough the entirety of the throbbing was in me, the tip of it pressing up my womb. I felt her cold hands grab my waist, before she slowly began thrusting her hips. Even though the pace was quite slow at first, I was still moaning quite frequently, even having troubles holding my head up. The sound of her crotch hitting my rear occurred more and more, eventually becoming like a seductive beat. As she picked up the pace, she grabbed one of my legs, raising it up in the air, over her shoulder. I was tilted onto my side, because of this new position, I could easily see her work. As we continued, my moans grew louder and more passionate, and I could even hear my lover's moans through my own. Soon enough we were moaning in unison, and before long I began to feel her tool begin to pulse. Anabel moaned louder and louder until she eventually let out her orgasmic cry, releasing a load in me. I lost strength because of this, but the act of her withdrawing herself from me left me extremely close to orgasm. With my head resting on the boxes and my ass in the air, I reached down and spread my lips open, gesturing for her to push me over the edge. She saw this and slipped three fingers in, thrusting them with an a quick pace. Within a few thrusts, I came, staying down to somewhat recover.

Once I had recovered a bit, I sat down, only now noticing that I had gotten some of Anabel's love juices on them. I stared into her eyes as I licked them. Once they were clean, I took her hand and did the same to hers. Her moaning slightly as I did so. Once I was done, she retracted and looked down to see her mass beginning to shrink, eventually disappearing completely. Her face lit up, and she quickly hugged me, excited to be free of her huge package. She broke the embrace and slowly worked on unbuttoning her jacket. I was curious as to what she was doing.  
"I have to repay you in some way." She said, seductiveness in her tone.  
I smiled, before standing up and embracing a now naked Anabel. She placed her hands on my skirt, pushing them down, as I slipped a hand down to her crotch. She shivered as I traced her slick slit.  
"Stop that." She giggled. "I'm still very sensitive."  
I doubled down, even inserting a finger or two in her, quickly bringing her into climax. She retaliated by pushing me back onto the boxes, placing a leg over mine, lowering a hand down onto my crotch. We continued taking turns bringing each other into orgasm for a few hours, until we were both naked, and panting. The sun was beginning to set by the time we had finished.


	12. Rocket Grunt

It was starting to pour rain fairly heavily, and there was only one building close enough I could take shelter from the heavy rain fall. I didn't notice the sign near the door, but I did noticed that the door was unlocked. Without thinking, I opened it and entered. I was surprised to see that it was a cafe of sorts. Although the lights were off, making it seem like, the cafe was in the process of shutting down for the day, but they didn't lock the door for whatever reason. However I did notice a few beams of light filtering through a nearby door.  
"Sorry for intruding, but I had to take shelter from the storm." I said into the darkness.  
"That's fine. In fact, we're still open." A voice from the other room replied.  
"Really?" I asked back.  
"Yeah, we're just in a slow part of the day. And this rain isn't helping either." She replied.  
Wanting to explore a little bit, I walked around the empty cafe, taking note of some the posters dotted around the walls. I couldn't really tell, but I assumed it was some sort of Cosplay Cafe. After a bit of looking around, I looked at the door that the light was coming from. Upon a closer look, I noticed that the door was over so slightly ajar. Curious I walked over to it. Curiousness getting the best of me, I slowly opened the door, making sure I didn't make any noise in the process. I peered in, the door open wide enough so that I could get my head and most of my body in the crack. I was pleasantly surprised at what I saw. The lady the voice came from was a short brunette woman, with a bit more in the rear department then her chest. How could I tell so clearly? Well she was bending over, pulling up a pair of white thigh highs. Apart from a black puffy cap that sat loosely on her head, a pair of elbow length white gloves, and a matching belt oddly enough, she was completely naked. I was so drawn to her sight, that I didn't even noticed the two poison typed Pokemon statues behind her. One was an Arbok and the other was a Golbat. Their eyes seemed to dart over in my direction, tipping off the lady that I was peeping on her. She straightened up and placed her hands on her hips, before tilting her head in my direction and brushing her hair behind her ear, so she could stare straight into me. She seemed a little bit annoyed, I mean she had all the reason to be. She turned around, making no effort to cover up.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She asked.  
"Uh, I'm sorry?" I replied, a bit taken aback that I was found out.  
She started walking over to me.  
"Sorry doesn't count for shit." She said.  
I just watched as she drew closer, eventually gesturing for me to stand up. Once I was standing she brought me in closer by placing her hand under my chin. She just stared at me, before eventually cracking a smile and letting me go.  
"Did I get you?" She said, trying her best to hold back laughter.  
"I'm sorry, what?" I replied, stunned.  
She waited a bit, almost like she was waiting for something.  
"Oh, honey. I'm fine with you seeing me like this. I mean, after all, this IS a Coupling Cosplay Cafe." She replied.  
I replied with a surprised "Oooh."  
Afterwards the lady gestured for me to sit down at one of the tables. As I did so, she returned to getting dressed, without closing the door. I watched as she took off her belt and hand, before putting on a black dress.

After she was dressed, she came back and sat down at the table I was at, an awkward feeling hanging in the air.  
"The name's Leaf, by the way." I said, trying my best to strike up a conversation.  
"Yvonne's mine." She replied, squatting my attempt down. She then started tapping a beat with her finger on the edge of the table.  
"Can I get you anything?" Yvonne asked, after a few seconds of tapping against the table.  
"No, not really." I replied, suddenly getting interested in why Yvonne was trying on that outfit before.  
"Hey, I know it's not really my position, but it looked like you were putting on an old Team Rocket outfit."  
"Oh. Yeah, that. Well, I used to be apart of Team Rocket back in the day. I only really did it as a side gig, and as such, didn't really get any higher then a grunt." She answered.  
"Oh, how'd you feel about some random just shutting it down?" I asked.  
"Meh, it didn't really effect me much. In fact, I think I was happy about it." Yvonne said, finally getting in the mood of talking.  
I'm not too sure what changed in Yvonne, but she seemed much more talkative now, in fact half an hour just flew by. Although after that, I began to feel something brush against my knee. I brushed it off the first time, but when it happened again, I was more curious as to what it was. It happened again, this time it felt like it was searching for something. It happened once more, and this time it found what it was searching for, as I felt it press up against my crotch. I sneaked a look down, and smiled when I saw Yvonne's foot reaching under my skirt. Deciding on repaying the favour, I slipped a shoe off, and reached a foot in-between Yvonne's legs. I pressed a toe up against her bare crotch. I'd almost forgotten that when I watched her dress, she hadn't put on any panties. We continued on like this for several moments, slowly watching each other blush, but it was Yvonne who'd let out a moan first. I smirked as she shivered, let out a soft moan and steady herself with her hands on the table. I picked up the pace, pushing Yvonne further towards climax.  
"Aah, let's stop thi-aaahn foreplay, and really aahgn get into things." She moaned. We stopped what we were doing, and stood up, getting into an embrace besides the table. We leaned in for a long kiss, my hands dropping down to her amble ass, as hers stayed around my shoulders. As the kiss continued, I raised up her dress, exposing her rear and leaned her against the table. As my fingers began to grope her, she dropped a hand in-between us, slowly working it's way down my skirt. I felt the rubbery fabric of her gloves slide along my wet slit. She broke the kiss, and we lingered there for a moment, starring lovingly into each other's eyes. We resumed by my sitting her up against the table. I placed a hand on her bust, and she continued working on my slit, slowly working towards inserting a digit in. I slowly worked from groping her breast to eventually over so gently pinching her nipple, enjoying her slightly winch at the pain it caused. We stayed like this for a few long moments, before I eventually start to lift up her dress more, only stopping when one of her breasts was exposed. I leaned in and slowly started tracing circles with my tongue. Our moans were beginning to fill the empty room, mine slightly more passionate and stronger then hers. I only stopped my efforts on pleasuring her when I came, resting my head on between her chest as I did so. I looked up as she withdrew her hand and slowly and suggestively licked the love juice off of her glove. We shared a smile and I knelt down, and slowly started tracing around her crotch with my tongue, working ever closer to her own slick slit. I felt her steady herself on the table as I finally started licking the length of her pussy, focusing more on her clitoris then anything else. It was only really when I had started to press my tongue against her that she came. The taste of a really strong Iced Coffee that you'd only really find in Cafes landing on my tongue.

I swallowed and stood up. Yvonne then leaned in and came in close. We switched positions, but before I could get somewhat comfortable on the table's edge, I was pushed into a sitting position, which then quickly changed into me laying on my back, with her in-between my legs. She held a perverted expression on her face, it toeing the line of being creepy. Her fingers travelled to the top of my skirt, before quickly pulling it down my legs, leaving it around my ankles. The fingers then returned to around my exposed midriff, attaching themselves to my singlet. Yvonne then awkwardly pulled it up and off me, attempting to undress me while I was laying down. My shirt ended up around one of my arms. She leaned in, holding my chin with one hand and placing the other to my side, pressing up against my bra. We then kissed, Yvonne pressing her thumb into my mouth as we continued on. She also started pressing a knee up against my crotch. As the kiss embrace continued on, I began to shiver, as not only were Yvonne's hands fairly cold, but she was also effectively pinning me down to the floor, making as much of my exposed skin touch the cold tiles. As Yvonne finally managed to slip her hand under my bra, I began to moan fairly heavily into our kiss, her movements quickly working me towards orgasm. To repay the favour somewhat, I extended my free arm towards my lover's rear, before flicking her dress up and beginning to grope her, now exposed arse. We continued on like this for several minutes, Yvonne never really changing her approach, but she stopped when we heard the Cafe's door swing open. She withdrew, braking up the kiss, but she quickly replaced her tongue with her thumb. I watched as she tilted her head in the direction of the noise. She smiled as two people came closer. I was quite shocked at their arrival, but Yvonne not missing a beat, returned her attention to me and dropped her hand down to my crotch. With a single brush of her digits, I came, shivering in an intense pleasure. She watched my eyes roll into the back of my head, before quickly standing up and heading over to the two who had just come in.

I'm not too sure what happened with those people and Yvonne, as I spend most of that evening recovering from the state ecstasy of Yvonne placed me in, but from the moans I heard occasionally, I had an idea.


	13. Lucy

After my encounter with Yvonne, I headed back over to Fuchsia City, as Anabel had hinted at the location of a third battle facility around there. She told me that it would be a worth while experience, as the person leading that facility was a pretty unique person. As I walked up the coastal Route 14, I saw a strange building in the distance. I couldn't really tell from this distance, but it seemed to look like a Seviper, with it's mouth hung wide open. As I drew closer, the details of the building became clearer and clearer, until eventually, I could easily see the minute details in the scales of the snake-like structure. Stepping into the mouth, I could see that the mouth was the lobby of the building. The lobby was decorated with golden curtains and pillars, with crimson floors and walls. The lobby was completely deserted, with only a single sign near a red and gold curtain, where the throat would be.

"Enter at your own risk." It said.

I quickly thought about it, but the longer I stood there, the more curious I became, eventually parting the curtains and walking on through them, disappearing into the belly of the beast.

The first room I came across was empty just like the lobby, but it wasn't as large as the previous room. It probably wasn't any larger then a medium sized bedroom. I walked over to the curtains on the other side of the room, before noticing another sign besides it.

This one read, "One down, Six to go."

Hopefully all the remaining rooms aren't like this, I though to myself as I walked on through. On the other side of the curtains, I was shocked to something cold slowly sliver it's way up my legs. I tried kicking it away, but it held on tight. I shivered as it climbed up my thighs, stopping near my crotch. I was uneasy as to what it would do next, but I was slightly revealed when it quickly grabbed onto my panties, pulled them down, and snatched them. I tried to reach down to retrieve them, but they vanished in-between the red tiles. I was a little bit stunned at this, but I was too curious to let it effect me. I carried on past the third set of curtains. Upon walking into the middle of the room, a strong flow of wind flew up from the tiles I was standing on, forcing my skirt up, exposing my now bare crotch. I released a soft moan as I let the wind caress my lower region. I was somewhat disappointed when it stopped. Walking on into the forth room, I realised what type of place this was. But knowing only made me more curious as to what awaited me at the end. This room was another room with nothing in it, but when I took a single step into the next room, I was drenched with luke warm water. I sighed, brushed my fringe out of my face, and carried on, not bothered in the slightest that my clothes were now somewhat transparent.

The second to last room, was filled with a somewhat thick fog, and when I entered it, I didn't initially feel anything, but when I left the fog and started to part the final set of curtains, I started to feel incredibly aroused.

I walked into the final room, placing a hand over my crotch, with the other trying to stop myself from pleasuring myself. I looked up, and saw someone else standing in the middle of the room. She had long flowing black hair, with a couple of red highlights running down the length of her hair. She wore a purple sleeveless sweater, with matching fingerless gloves on. I couldn't really tell, but it looked like her black jeans were somewhat transparent, as I could easily see her shapely rear. Finishing off her outfit, was a golden belt, made up of scales similar to the ones on Serviper. She turned around and took one look at me before smirking. She walked up to me and said

"Rough time?" In a somewhat condescending tone.

"Somewhat…" I said, trying to contain myself.

She paused for a second, her confidence quickly replaced with a shocked expression. During this time, I noticed that she had started blushing, and that her nipples started poking up through her shirt.

After a moment, she lowered her hands and began to raise her sweater up, slowly exposing her breasts. I watched as they bounced out of her shirt, now free to the world. She held her hands over her breasts. I was as stunned as she was.

"Could you… kneel down, please?" She asked, the apparent arousal clear in her voice.

I smiled and nodded, before doing what she asked. She then proceeded to place her hand on my head, before pulling me in close to her crotch. I could see her shaven southern region really easily through her somewhat see through pants, and I could also really easily see that her slit was begging for attention. I extended my tongue and started licking it, paying close attention to her clitoris. Her moans quickly filled the empty room, their echoes making me drop a hand down to my own crotch. I slipped two digits in with ease. As she continued to moan, her hands losing their grasp on me. Her moans grew louder and more passionate, signalling that she was close to climax. I pulled away from her crotch for a bit, so I could pull her pants down a little, exposing her slick crotch. I then leaned back in, before extending my tongue out, pressing against her pussy. As I licked her, I rubbed my nose against her clitoris, quickly sending her over the edge. She used me to steady herself as she came, her love juices flowing onto my tongue. I let her recover, before standing up and swallowing the juices that had came into my mouth. I couldn't really place the taste of it, but it was really bitter, and there was a small hint of chicken to it.

She came in to embrace me, placing her hands on my rear.

"You've got skills." She said, her voice still a little passionate. "The name's Lucy, by the by." She added

"Bit late for that don't you think?" I asked.

"Yeah… I guess." She answered. "Note to self, lower the strength of the love mist." She added underneath her breath.

We held the embrace for several long moments, Lucy's hands slowly working their way underneath my skirt and onto my bare rear. I released a soft moan as she began to grope my southern cheeks. I didn't notice it, but I was soon up against the wall, and one of her hands was working it's way up my shirt, the other tracing circles around my crotch. Lucy leaned in and kissed me as her fingers found their way around one of my nipples. She pinched down hard on it, almost like she was biting down on it. I winched at the pain, but the pain was quickly replaced by the pleasure of her digits inserting themselves in me. She dropped the kiss, watched me moan for a few seconds, before exposing my chest and leaning in. She wrapped her tongue around my other nipple, circling it around. She then began to actually bite my nipple, ever so gently. Her other hand began thrusting at an incredible pace, the triple assault bringing me to a quick orgasm. Lucy eased up on me as I slid down the wall, shivering in pleasure. I looked up at her as she seductively licked the love juices off her digits. I stayed down to recover, as Lucy began to strip down completely, leaving only her golden belt and her gloves on. Once naked, she came back to me, and lowered herself onto my lap. Lucy hang her arms around my neck and starred longingly into my eyes. I returned the glance, smiling as I continued to slightly pant, my stamina slowly returning to me. Before all to long, my lover stopped starring lovingly into my eyes, and leaned in for a long a passionate kiss. She pinned my tongue down as she went, taking the lead. We paused to catch our breaths a few times, before diving back in for another several minutes. Eventually we stopped, and Lucy suggested taking things a little further. I was definitely in the mood for something more intimate.

Lucy moved away, allowing me to reach into my bag, and bring out my dildo. I placed it on the floor, before adjusting my position to lower my skirt. Once it was off, I inserted a bit of it into myself with relative ease. I went to lay down, as Lucy came back over to me, before lowering herself onto the sex toy. She released a soft moan as the rest of it's length entered her. I began to thrust my hips a little, moving the toy in-between the both of us, working us towards climax at the same time. Lucy's moans grew louder, and as they did, she placed her hands on my chest, steadying herself, and groping my breasts at once. She lowered her head, and I arched my back as best as I could, both of us fairly close to another orgasm. We continued on, our moans filling the room, before eventually Lucy released her orgasmic cry first, which in turn, threw me over the edge. She lowered her body on top of mine, before kissing me one last time. We ended up falling asleep there, in the middle of the room, in various degrees of nudity.


	14. Sunny (Finale)

It had been a while since I'd been here, but something about walking through the blades of grass of Viridian Forest put me at ease. It had been a week since I'd slept with Lucy, and since then, I'd just been re-exploring the areas I rushed past on my adventure. I felt like stopping and really enjoying myself here, seeing as I had discovered that I really love being a little adventurous and risqué, but something told me to continue on. And I soon found out why.

As I walked on, I began to hear moans, as well as the occasional laughter. Something about one of the voices sounded familiar, and something about it made me head towards the sound. I parted a bunch of bushes, and I saw two people I hadn't seen in a long while. Sunny was on the floor with her legs wrapped loosely around Lillie. They were passionately staring into each other, as Sunny welcomed Lillie in herself. The two were almost completely naked, their clothes strewn about the place, but they were still wearing their shirts, albeit in a way that still exposed their chests, and their shoes, oddly enough. Sunny also still had her red beanie on, but it was barely on, swaying in response to Lillie's thrusts.

I smirked and decided on interrupting the two.

"Hey you two, long time no see." I said smiling down at them.

The two looked up at me, or in Sunny's case, upside down at me, before smiling. I then noticed Sunny's tanned body twitch a little, before she leaned back, and released her orgasmic cry. Lillie just smiled, holding back a giggle.

"Leaving me hanging are you?" She asked.

Her lover just replied by returning her attention back to Lillie, pushing her over the edge. Once the two had recovered slightly, they broke their embrace and sat next to each other, not bothering to cover up. I took the cue and sat down adjacent to them.

"So, Leaf, what have you been up to recently?" Sunny asked.

"Besides pepping on couples in the act." Lillie added, jokingly.

"Ah you know, just exploring Kanto a little." I answered, just now noticing that I was a little turned on. "And it's women." I added.

"Anyone of note?" Sunny asked, looking at Lillie, hinting at a possible future threesome.

I reply by telling them about the Cafe, and the Serviper-like Structure, noticing Lillie blush a little at Sunny's hint.

We continue to share stories a bit more, continuing to catch up, after about a month of seperate adventures, before I notice the two quickly glance at one other, before turning their attention back at me, noticing a lustful look in their eyes.

"You know, I think it's time we give you a little payback for sneaking up on us." Lillie said, her tone heavy with seduction.

"And, I'D like a crack at you." Sunny added.

The two crawled over to me, before slowly pinning me down, and slowly stripping me down. I of course helped them here and there, and before I knew it, I was only wearing my thigh highs socks. As Lillie turned me over to my side, Sunny hovered over my face, before leaning in for a kiss. She cupped her hand on my breast, gently groping it as we kissed. Lillie on the other hand, was feeling me up, working her way from my stomach to my rear. She eventually began to move my leg, so that she had access to my crotch, despite my awkward position. As she traced her finger around my crotch, I began to release soft moans into the kiss. Sunny had also repositioned my arm so that I could grope her rear as we went on. The double assault slowly began to get to me, and I was drawing closer to climax. Lillie noticing this, briefly stopped her efforts, before I felt her weasel her way in-between my thighs. She then placed a finger near my backdoor, beginning to toy with it, as she began to lick my slick slit. As the blonde did that, Sunny broke the embrace, so she could watch as I shivered in pleasure. She removed her hand from my breast, and placed it on her own, before moving my hand up to her chest. Before too long, I tilted my head back, and came, being careful not to harm Lillie. Once I was done, she gave my snatch one last flick, which almost sent me over the edge again.

We got up, I was still panting, when I happened to notice Sunny's quick eye dart towards Lillie, like she was gesturing for her to go get something. I crossed my legs, in order to steady myself as I continued to recover. In the corner of my eye, I saw Lillie dive into her bag, retrieve something, and hand it over to Sunny. I only noticed what it was when she began to put it on. Repositioning her thigh highs to do so, she eventually fastened her strap-on. She then gestured for Lillie to get behind me. Sunny stopped in-front of me, before spreading her legs, motioning at her plastic girth. I was a little anxious, seeing as I was still sensitive from earlier, but I thought it could still be fun. I stood up, before lowering myself on her rod, before I was quickly surprised at what happened next. Sunny lifted me off the floor completely, by grabbing under my knees, she then also leaned in and started seductively sucking on my nipple, and solely my nipple. But just when I thought I would fall backwards, Lillie came up behind me, supporting my shoulders, before quickly inserting her own dildo into my rear. I winched at the sharp pain, but that was quickly replaced by a sheer amount of power, as they both started thrusting at an insanely quick pace. I immediately began to have troubles focusing, my mind quickly going blank. And to make things worse, or better depending on how you look at it, My free nipple was rubbing up against Sunny's as she thrust, making the already insanely pleasurable experience, that much more enjoyable. Not to mention the fact, that Lillie had two digits over my clitoris, giving some much needed attention to that small area. I dropped my limp arms down by my sides, left my tongue handing out, allowing for some saliva to unattractively flow all over my chin. My body was growing hot, and my mind was going fuzzy. I lost all track of time, not knowing how long they had kept at it, or how many times I reached climax. All I remember after the fact, is my body landing fairly heavily onto the grass below us, and Sunny moving over me, before crouching over me, and dropping a finger over her now exposed crotch. She quickly came, and the taste of something familiar flowed into my mouth. I couldn't quite place it, but it was like a nice pleasant tropical drink.

I smiled as I slowly regained control over my body. This was a satisfying end to my adventures around Kanto, I thought to myself, before I got up and, approached the couple, who were now getting dressed. I followed suit, and joined them as they walked out of the forest. I'm not quite sure what's next, but maybe I'll explore some of the other regions.


	15. Quick Update on 18 Plus Adventures

Hey, so a quick update on things regarding "18 Plus Adventures", I won't leave this up for long, maybe a month tops, but I just wanted to do this, to fill you in.

So, it may not feel like it, but "18 Plus Adventures" is actually nearing it's end. Well, I guess what you could consider an end to Season 1 anyway. All that's left is Sunny's (Pokemon Sun/Moon female protag. Came up with the name before it was official. (Yes, Moon is technically her name, but I feel like Sunny works much better)), Lyra's and Hilda's. (Hilda's will be more of a wrap up, where she visits the main characters from the previous adventures).

I'm not sure if I'll even include the female protag from Sword/Shield in any future "18 Plus Adventures" let alone boot up a "Season 2" with her very own adventure. If she's given an actual name I might reconsider. I'll still occasionally write some "18 Plus Adventures Side Stories" here and there, but it's not going to be on my mind much.

So what's next for old Chespiner you ask? Well, I'm definitely going to continue "Virdi's Pokephilia Experience", but I'm not sure how many Seasons that'll span for. I'll pretty much stop when I can't think of any more Pokemon for Virdi to sleep with. And I might, and I mean MIGHT, resume work on "What Princesses Wet Dreams are Like?", seeing as I pretty much left it at the beginning of a new arc. If I ever do pick that up again, I might re-work the first chapter of it, as it's not that great. I'm also considering not including an arc on "Breath of the Wild". I mean, don't get me wrong, there's some really good characters there, but there's not many there, and very few left alive. So there might be very few arcs of it left. Hyrule Warriors, and then a Rule 63 version of Ocarina of Time being ones I can think of at the moment.

But once that's finished, in some way or another, I might branch out and do other Nintendo Properties, Super Mario and Smash Bros, being ones of interest right now. But after all that's said and done, I might just hang up the keyboard once everything's I left unfinished, is finished, as well, I've got other things on my plate, things I won't lie about, I'm much more interested in. But you never know, I might just stick around.

Your Pervented Friend,

Chespiner.


End file.
